Please hold me, sensei
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite série d'OS avec comme contexte la relation Prof x Etudiant. Au menu, du crack à gogos et additionnée d'une citronnade bien sucrée. Bonne lecture :)
1. Dans la salle des professeurs

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la pause avant la requête car il faut que je vide un peu mon cerveau avant de la commencer. Aloooors, à la base, je voulais faire quelques OS pour Pauses gourmandes mais je n'ai que deux idées d'OS donc je vais laisser celles-ci au four le temps d'en trouver d'autres. Pour cette série, le thème sera un UA où un des persos de Haikyuu sera un membre du corps enseignant tandis que l'autre est un lycéen.**

 **La muse est venue pendant que je pensais à un doujin TsukiHina du cercle miss intitulé simplement Sensei avec ce contexte (et oui, ce ship fera parti de la série). Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review et sandou01, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas dévoiler le mystère maintenant vu que je situe l'histoire de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza sur plusieurs points de vue (mais le chapitre suivant expliquera justement ce qui se trame pour que les loups-garous deviennent ainsi) mais j'en ai un peu dévoilé dans l'interlude des Crystal Rose, il suffit de lire entre les lignes. C'est parti pour des histoires avec du citron ajouté. Bonne lecture :)**

Dans la salle des professeurs - BokuKage :

Tobio Kageyama était content de son boulot : enseigner le sport aux lycéens le motivait grandement même si beaucoup de ses élèves se plaignaient de ses méthodes plus que spartiates. "Allez, courez plus vite, grogna-t-il pendant que les adolescents en classe de seconde commencèrent à s'essoufler à force de faire des tours de piste, vous n'arriverez pas à tenir la cadence."

L'ironie fit que le seul qui continuait à courir était le plus petit d'entre eux. Un jeune plein d'entrain du nom de Shouyou Hinata. Leurs familles respectives se connaissaient depuis des lustres vu qu'elles étaient voisines er le noiraud avait veillé sur le roux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comme un grand frère. Shouyou s'arrêta d'ailleurs de courir en regardant ses camarades épuisés. "Hé, Hinata, cria Kageyama, je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de courir.

\- Mais on est tous fatigués, sensei, répondit Hinata d'un ton irrité en rejoignant les autres élèves, et on a cours cet aprèm'. Vous voulez qu'on dorme en classe ou pas?"

Kageyama serra les dents en se retenant d'empoigner la tête de Hinata, chose qu'il avait coutume de faire quand le plus petit le taquinait un peu trop. Toutefois, il avait raison. Les élèves n'en pouvaient plus et rien que ça le frustrait. "Allez faire une pause et buvez un peu d'eau, ordonna-t-il en soupirant, on fera les étirements après."

Les élèves hochèrent la tête avant de le regarder avec résignation pour certains, avec colère pour d'autres. Tobio savait qu'il n'était que peu aimé des élèves du lycée, beaucoup le nommait sa majesté à cause de son enseignement très autoritaire... _Bon, c'est surtout à cause de cette grande perche de Tsukishima._ La langue de son collègue avait "involontairement" fourché quand il était passé le voir en plein cours pour lui remettre un papier et depuis, c'était resté.

Le noiraud surveilla ensuite les séances d'étirements puis attendit que les élèves se rendent aux vestiaires pour se changer une fois midi arrivé. Le professeur attendit que Hinata fut sorti pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas encore oublié son bentô puis il se dirigea dans la salle des profs quand un élève de terminale le salua dans le couloir, un pain yakisoba à la main et un sourire jovial aux lèvres : "Hey!Hey!Hey! Bonjour, Kageyama-sensei.

\- Bokuto, que fais-tu au rez-de-chaussée? D'habitude, tu es avec les autres terminales."

Bokuto était un des rares élèves qui ne le détestaient pas. C'était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe du club de volley qu'il supervisait et, il devait l'avouer, son attitude spontanée et rentre-dedans lui avait toujours fait un certain effet qu'il s'évertuait de cacher du fait qu'ils étaiejt deux hommes, et qui plus est un enseignant et un lycéen. "Je suis parti chercher un pain yakisoba pour ce midi, expliqua Koutarou en montrant son sandwich avant de se rembrunir, et Akaashi risque de passer te voir. Il me l'a dit."

Tobio se raidit. Akaashi-san était le proviseur-adjoint du lycée et il était rare qu'il convoque le personnel à part s'il y avait un gros problème. Sa relation avec Bokuto était similaire à celle qu'il partageait avec Shouyou donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fut au courant, cependant, cette annonce le stressa. Il sentit Bokuto lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. "Ça va bien se passer, Kageyama-sensei, le rassura-t-il en lui adressant le sourire rassurant, mais si ça va pas, je vais lui dire deux mots.

\- Bokuto, commença Tobio d'un ton un peu gêné, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèm...

-... Vous êtes sévères avec nous parce que vous voulez qu'on soit les meilleurs, s'entêta Koutarou avec conviction, et puis j'aime bien vous voir quand on s'entraine au volley, le soir et que va dire Chibi-chan si son grand frère n'est plus là?"

Shouyou faisait aussi partie du club." On verra d'abord ce qu'Akaashi-san me dira, d'accord?"

Bokuto était plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres et il faisait même plus vieux que ses dix-huits ans. Pourtant, le regard noisette plein d'inquiétude qu'il lui lança le rendait aussi innocent qu'un enfant. Tobio en fut attendri, aussi bien par les mots que le lycéen venait de prononcer que par ces prunelles adorablement soucieuses. "La pause-déjeûner est bientôt finie, se reprit-il d'un ton plus sévère pour couper court à leur échange, va vite rejoindre tes camarades de classe.

\- Euh d'accord, répondit un Koutarou un peu confus qui lui fit quand même un petit bisou sur la joue avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Tobio le regarda ensuite courir, les joues un peu rouges quand une voix grave blasée retentit depuis l'entrée de la salle des profs située au fond du couloir : "Bokuto, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

\- Désolé, Tsukki, cria Koutarou avant de monter dans les escaliers.

Tsukishima se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était son ami Yamaguchi qui avait ce monopole d'habitude et il avait pensé être enfin débarrassé de cette excuse énervante quand son ami était parti officié en tant que professeur dans une école maternelle. Enfin bon... "Ah, te voilà majesté, s'adressa-t-il à Kageyama pendant que celui-ci rentrait dans la pièce, Akaashi te convoque après les cours de cet après-midi.

\- J'irai, fit Tobio d'une voix plus que tranchante. Ce n'était pas le ton moqueur de Tsukishima qui l'agaçait mais une autre raison qui le fausait sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois qu'il croisait le blond mais bon, son collègue n'avait rien fait de mal... Pour le moment.

Le professeur d'éducation physique se posa alors à son bureau tout en regardant la fiche d'absences. Tout le monde avait été présent aujourd'hui donc il n'y avait aucun souci là-dessus. Tobio sortit donc du tiroir de son bureau un bol de ramens au curry instantanés en guise de repas et se leva pour chercher la bouilloire utilisée habituellement pour préparer le café. Au moins, ça allait être rapide à déguster.

Bokuto suivit à peine les cours de l'après-midi à cause de cette histoire de convocation. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Kageyama-sensei fut viré du bahut. Oui, il était très strict, beaucoup de ses camarades se plaignaient de lui mais au fond, c'était quelqu'un de très gentil. Bon, Koutarou était aussi amoureux de lui depuis sa seconde mais voilà, quoi, Kageyama-sensei avait tout fait pour que le club de volley ne ferme pas à cause de son manque d'effectifs et même s'il s'y prenait mal, il les soutenait aussi.

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il parte du lycée_ , pensa Koutarou en s'affalant sur da chaise avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son professeur. "Bokuto, assis-toi correctement, le sermonna Ennoshita-sensei, et suis correctement le cours où tu auras une mauvaise note au prochain contrôle." Son pote Kuroo, qui fut à quelques bureaux de lui, l'interrogea aussi du regard. Koutarou poussa alors un long soupir. "Désolé, Ennoshita-sensei.", déclara-t-il en s'asseyant correctement.

N'empêche que ça lui fichait le bourdon.

Le soir, peu avant d'aller au gymnase rejoindre l'équipe de volley, Kageyama avait en effet eu droit à un sermon de la part de son supérieur. "Ce sont les élèves qui s'en sont plaints à moi, expliqua Keiji en croisant les doigts, mais cela risque de parvenir aux oreilles des parents d'élèves. Je ne nie pas que j'ai tout fait pour dissuader le proviseur de te renvoyer." Au moins, malgré son autoritarisme, la conduite de Kageyama-san est exemplaire contrairement à lui. "Le mieux que je puisse te suggérer est de trouver conseil auprès un de tes collègues concernant la gestion des cours, il se mit à réfléchir, pourquoi pas Sugawara-san? Il était un de tes senpais au lycée."

Tobio baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Ce conseil blessait son égo mais un enseignant formait tout en se formant, après tout. S'il voulait rester dans ce lycée, il devait faire des concessions. "Je vais prendre en compte ce que vous avez dit, déclara-t-il se levant, merci Akaashi-san."

Le noiraud ne répondit qu'en opinant de la tête avant de le regarder quitter son bureau. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, Kageyama-san était le genre de personnes qui apprenaient de leurs erreurs. "Il va maintenant falloir que je m'occupe du cas de mon supérieur, se dit-il en pianotant ses doigts sur la table. Et connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

"Alors, c'est vrai? Tu vas rester Tobio?, interrogea Shouyou dès que le professeur entra dans le gymnase.

\- C'est Kageyama-sensei quand on est au lycée, imbécile, rétorqua Tobio pour cacher son embarras face aux grands yeux emplis d'espoir de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et oui, je reste."

Le roux sautilla en faisant fi de la remarque acide que son ami venait de lui lancer tandis que le noiraud eut droit à une accolade de le part de Bokuto. "C'est trop cooool! Vous allez pouvoir rester, sensei. J'ai pas eu à crier sur Akaashi."

Tobio lui rendit timidement son étreinte en souriant, ses mains tapotant doucement le dos du plus grand quand le vice-capitaine les interrompit : "Hé Bokuto, le héla Kuroo, il faut qu'on continue l'entrainement.

\- Oh ça va, j'arrive, bougonna Koutarou en rompant l'étreinte à regret tandis que Shouyou demanda à Kenma de lui faire des passes. Ce dernier se leva en éteignant à contrecoeur son téléphone portable. S'il ne s'exécutait pas maintenant, Kuro et lui allaient le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Tobio en profita alors pour discuter avec le coach Ukai sur les entrainements à venir.

Le lendemain, le professeur discuta avec son collègue Sugawara-san dans la salle des professeurs au sujet de son problème et celui-ci lui répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait : "Chaque élève apprend à son rythme même si j'avoue que le système éducatif a souvent du mal à le prendre en compte. Reste patient et n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps à expliquer si ça ne va pas.

\- Quoique... Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réussir comme ça du jour au lendemain, rétorqua Tsukishima en buvant son café.

\- Allons, Tsukishima, fit Koushi d'un ton désapprobateur, tu devrais arrêter de lancer des piques à Kageyama. Il est ton collègue comme nous tous."

Le blond ne dit mot et quitta la salle une fois sa tasse finie. Tobio savait pourquoi il était comme ça mais il préférait subir ses remarques sarcastiques que de le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Les cours d'éducation physique se passèrent donc un peu mieux, Kageyama se montrant plus patient avec ses élèves bien qu'il eut un peu de mal à faire passer les consignes sans crier. Néanmoins, l'ambiance de ses cours étaient moins tendue, Shouyou le lui avait fait comprendre. "Il y a moins de personnes qui te critiquent dans ma classe, avait-il déclaré joyeusement, ça me fait plaisir. Tu as beau être grognon, tu restes sympa après tout." Bien entendu, Tobio s'était retenu de lui empoigner la tête mais ce compliment venant du roux le flattait même s'il ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.

Le noiraud rangea donc ses affaires plus sereinement le soir quand tout le monde était sorti du lycée. Il avait l'habitude de rester un peu une fois ses collègues partis avant de rejoindre le gymnase où se réunissait le club de volley. _Mince, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas entrainement ce soi..._ Le son d'une porte qui se ferme le fit sursauter. "Qui est là?, cria-t-il pour se calmer ensuite, Bokuto? Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure?"

Koutarou déglutit légèrement avant de reprendre contenance. Bon Kageyama-sensei et lui étaient seuls sans personne pour les déranger et c'était l'occasion parfaite pour se déclarer. _Tu vas voir, Kuroo. Je vais gagner mon pari._ Il se rapprocha donc jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de distance entre eux.

Tobio eut un peu peur face à la tournure des événements mais il ne se cachait pas qu'il y avait aussi un je-ne-sais-quoi de palpitant. Le noiraud sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue, un corps ferme se collant presqu'au sien et croisa des prunelles noisettes perçantes qui le dévoraient du regard autant qu'elles semblaient le couver avec tendresse. Cette situation l'excitait un peu mais en tant qu'adulte, il devait montrer l'exemple. "Euh, Bokuto, fit-il en dètournant le regard en rougissant, il vaut mieux qu'on... Mmmmm." Une paire de lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes d'abord avec empressement puis avec plus de douceur. Tobio ne put que répondre au baiser en passant les bras autour de la taille pour mieux l'amener à lui.

Son instinct avait pris le dessus face au désir qui montait en lui quand Koutarou faufila ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser ce qu'il y avait en dessous. "Mmmm." Ses mains calleuses étaient si chaudes contre sa peau. "Kou...tarou, haleta le noiraud en rompant le baiser, il faut...qu'on s'arrête.

\- C'est trop tard, Tobio, murmura Koutarou en lui caressant la joue, ça fait deux ans maintenant que je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mais je suis ton professeur et je dois..." Il fut coupé par un nouveau baiser.

\- Je m'en fiche, déclara Koutarou avec véhémence, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent je veux être avec toi, c'est tout."

Tobio soupira. Il reprochait à Tsukishima la même chose qu'il était en train de faire avec son élève... Sauf que non seulement celui sur qui le blond avait des vues était en seconde mais il était aussi un être qui lui était cher. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. "Bon, comme tu es en terminale, je peux faire une entorse, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son bureau, mais tu as intéret à réussir tes examens finaux.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura Koutarou, je ferai tout pour."

Ils reprirent ensuite où ils avaient arrêté, Koutarou déshabillant le noiraud au fur et à mesure parsema son corps de baisers. Certes, la salle des profs était loin d'être le lieu adéquat pour faire ça mais ils avaient tous les deux trop envie de le faire pour y penser. Tobio gémit sous les caresses du plus grand : les doigts de Koutarou parcouraient son torse une fois sa chemise ouverte, le bout de ses doigts frottant les tétons qui durcirent au contact tandis que sa langue se mit à explorer le ventre en descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une ceinture.

Koutarou en profita alors pour admirer ce professeur qu'il aimait tant. Il le trouvait tellement beau avec ses yeux bleus alanguis, ses joues rosies et son corps élancé dénudé qui se cambrait à la moindre de ses caresses. Tobio, de son coté, n'en pouvait plus et se redressa en prenant mettant deux doigts de Koutarou dans sa bouche pour les sucer sensuellement sous les yeux du plus jeune.

Ce dernier ne put détacher les yeux de ce spectacle érotique et encore moi de ces iris océans si lascifs. Tobio retira ensuite les doigts de sa bouche pour détacher sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements avant de se tourner dos à lui et se pencher sur son bureau, les jambes écartées. Koutarou déglutit face au regard à la fois confiant et aguicheur que celui-ci lui lança par-dessus son épaule. "Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il alors à voix basse.

Le lycéen se retint de ne pas le prendre tout se suite et s'évertua à le préparer doucement en guettant les réactions du professeur. Tobio trouvait l'intrusion bizarre mais pas si inconfortable que ça. Il ferma les yeux en sentant un doigt se mouvoir lentement en lui, suivi du deuxième quelques instants après.

Le gardien pouvait très bien les surprendre là, dans la pénombre du soir mais étrangement, Tobio n'en eut cure, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était... "Aaanh." Koutarou venait d'effleurer quelque chose qui le fit pousser des gémissements tellement la sensation était grisante. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier encore plus. Son futur amant enleva lentement les doigts et se positionna après avoir ouvert la braguette de son uniforme."J'y vais doucement, chuchota-t-il avant de le pénétrer les deux mains empoignant doucement les hanches de Tobio.

Ce dernier siffla face à la douleur qu'il ressentait, les mains s'accrochant sur le rebord de son bureau. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais il les ignora, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration en attendant que Koutarou fut entièrement en lui. Le plus jeune l'enlaça tendrement une fois parvenu au bout. "Excuse-moi, Tobio, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement la joue, ça va?

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, répondit Tobio en caressant les mains larges errèrent sur son ventre, ça va passer."

Koutarou lui mordilla l'oreille en attendant que le noiraud fut habitué à sa présence. Patienter lui était extrêmement difficile tellement Tobio était chaud et étroit mais il y parvint quand méme. Un mouvement de hanches fit office de feu vert. Le professeur se perdit alors dans un plaisir inouï en sentant Koutarou aller et venir en lui tout d'abord très lentement avant d'imposer un rythme plus rapide.

Cette sensation... cette dureté ardente qui glissait et se retirait en l'emplissant lascivement. C'est si bon. Tobio dut encore de mordre les lèvres avant que Koutarou n'amène son visage près du sien et les happe en un baiser moite et passionné, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une contre l'autre.

A partir de ce moment, le fait qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour dans la salle des professeurs leur importait peu. Ils se savourèrent, l'un plongeant dans un fourreau de chair qui l'accueillit d'une façon excitante, l'autre recevant une virilité vigoureuse, ils perdirent la tête tellement ça les rendit enfiévrés.

Koutarou prit alors le membre durci de Tobio, imprimant des vas et vients avec empressement, se sentant venir rien qu'à l'écoute du râle que le noiraud poussa sous cette caresse indécente qui le fit lui aussi succomber.

Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre en reprenant leurs souffles face à cette union des plus intenses. 'Pfffiou! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, soupira Koutarou en se retirant lentement du noiraud.

Tobio hocha la tête avant de se lever doucement. Il avait aimé mais ses muscles devinrent tout endoloris. "Il faut que je nettoie le bureau, remarqua-t-il en voyant les trainées blanchâtres sur la table.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, s'empressa de déclarer Koutarou, et après, je te raccompagne.

\- Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu le souhaites, lui suggéra Tobio en se rhabillant, tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents que tu es chez ton professeur qui te sert de tuteur."

Koutarou termina d'essuyer la table avec un mouchoir puis hocha la tête d'un air très enthousiaste. "Je pourrai te masser un peu comme ça." Tobio lui offrit un petit sourire, touché par l'attention. Leur relation avait changé mais il en fut content. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi serein.

 **Voili voilou pour cet OS, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et en espèrant que ça vous ait plue, je vous dis à bientôt. :)**


	2. Dans la bibliothèque

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à tous, voici le second OS. Merci kama-chan59, sandou01 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews. Par contre, je suis désolée (encore) mais cet OS ne sera pas du TsukiHina (même si j'ai mis des sous-entendus, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que je le ferai tout de suite) et encore merci : c'est gentil concernant mes soucis de santé, après si la fatigue reste un élément primordial, ça reste dans l'ordre de l'imprévisible (c'est surtout ça qui est frustrant). Bonne lecture. :)**

Dans la bibliothèque - DaiKuro :

La bibliothèque. Sanctuaire de savoir et d'histoires où régnait le plus serein des silences. Lieu d'apprentissage et de révisions pour les élèves qui y allaient pour étudier assidûment. Le comité se chargeait d'assister pour le documentaliste et de fournir des livres pour le club de littérature supervisé par Ennoshita-sensei. Ce lieu calme pour les uns et rasoir pour d'autres, Daichi Sawamura le gérait d'une main de maitre et ne tolérait à ce qu'aucun bruit ne filtre dans ce lieu.

Sinon, c'était la porte directe.

Bien entendu aucun élève n'osait se rebeller tellement Sawamura-sensei était effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère et ce fut ainsi la principale raison pourquoi la bibliothèque fut le plus souvent désertée. "C'est triste, quand même, se dit Daichi en indexant quelques ouvrages depuis son bureau, il faut dire que le club de littérature se réunit rarement avec les examens qui se rapprochent."

Le noiraud commença à coller quelques codes sur le rebord des livres quand un élève qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour son passé de délinquent arriva devant son bureau :"Euh, bonjour Daichi-san, salua poliment Ryûnosuke en tendant une feuille de papier, Ennoshita-sensei a fait une liste de livres pour la prochaine réunion du club. Il préfère faire ça en avance comme ça, on aura l'embarras du choix, précisa-t-il en croisant le regard interrogateur du documentaliste.

\- D'accord, je m'en occupe, accepta Daichi en passant une pile de livres à la douchette, ça va, les études, sinon?

\- J'ai de meilleures notes, répondit fièrement Ryu, surtout en littérature ancienne et en composition. C'est grâce à vous, Daichi-san, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire de gratitude, si vous ne m'avez pas poussé à...

-... Je n'ai pas été seul, le coupa le noiraud en se levant, Ennoshita aussi croit en tes capacités, tu sais? C'est lui qui m'a suggéré de t'intégrer au club de littérature." Celle-ci faisait aussi club d'audiovisuel et Ennoshita adorait travailler sur la thématique du transmedia. Ryûnosuke se gratta la tête en détournant le regard, ses joues s'empourprant un peu. "Oui, vous avez raison, il se reprit, bon, je retourne en cours, l'interclasse est bientôt finie.

\- Dis à Ennoshita qu'un des membres du comité de la bibliothèque passera dans son bureau avec les livres demandés une fois que je les aurai tous trouvés.

\- D'accord, fit Ryu sur le seuil de l'entrée avant de fermer la porte.

Daichi en profita ensuite pour mettre la pile de livres qu'il venait de classifier dans le chariot servant à les transporter. Ryûnosuke Tanaka était un délinquent qui avait causé pas mal de grabuges dans le collège où il avait été. Comme cela avait commencé à être le cas au lycée, le documentaliste avait demandé au proviseur s'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et il avait tout fait pour le reprendre en main avec l'aide d'Ennoshita. Depuis, Ryûnosuke fréquentait le club de volley et le club de littérature audiovisuelle à mi-temps.

En tous cas, je suis content que ça se passe bien pour lui, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le rayon réservé aux manuels de maths.

Tanaka n'avait pas été le seul dans ce cas-là, Daichi s'était aussi occupé d'un autre élève avant lui, un autre lycéen désoeuvré qui l'aidait maintenant à la bibliothèque. Le documentaliste fut sur le point de ranger un des manuels sur l'étagère quand une main large lui chipa le livre tandis qu'un corps athlétique se pressa un peu trop contre lui. Daichi frémit en sentant un souffle chaud parcourir sa nuque tandis qu'une voix bien taquine murmura à son oreille : "Bonjour Sawamura-sensei.

\- Kuroo, maugréa Daichi en se retournant lentement, l'espace entre les étagères étant un peu trop étroit, tu ne devrais pas étre en cours?" Le documentaliste déglutit un peu à la vue de la chemise légèrement entrouverte du lycéen. "Et reboutonne ta chemise, continua-t-il à grommeler en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir, il fait froid en ce moment.

\- C'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi, sensei, déclara Tetsurou en rangeant le livre qu'il avait pris, et pour répondre à votre question, Sugawara-sensei a oublié son manuel d'histoire du monde chez lui donc je suis venu en emprunter un pour lui.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire directement au lieu d'apparaitre de te faufiler derrière moi, lui reprocha Daichi en rangeant un à un les manuels indexés, je dois finir de ranger ceux-là et après nous irons au rayon histoire en prendre un.

-Je vais vous aider dans ce cas, proposa Tetsurou en rangeant le reste des ouvrages, ça ira plus vite."

Daichi tenta de faire fi de la proximité qu'il y eut entre eux. Kuroo était l'autre élève sur lequel il avait veillé quand celui-ci était en seconde. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire entre un comportement désinvolte qui avait frisé l'insolence et le fait qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de le trouver en train de fumer sur le toit. Ceci dit, le lycéen s'était calmé quand il lui avait proposé de l'assister avec le comité de bibliothèque avant de définitivement s'assagir quand un de ses amis, Kozume, était entré à son tour au lycée. Depuis, Tetsurou, comme Ryûnosuke, alternait son temps entre le volley et un autre club.

Toutefois, Daichi fit tout pour que son temps à la bibliothèque n'empiète sur ses entrainements. Il en avait discuté avec Kageyama. "Ça y est, c'est terminé, chuchota Tetsurou contre lui. Le bibliothécaire frissonna malgré lui. Il ne se le cachait pas, il trouvait Kuroo très séduisant avec son coté brun ténébreux un tantinet nonchalant mais il aurait grandement préféré que le lycéen fut plus âgé. "Allons chercher le livre, soupira-t-il en le repoussant légèrement pour prendre le chariot, on ne va pas faire attendre Suga." L'enseignant d'histoire mondiale était un ami de longue date au caractère doux mais un peu facétieux quand il s'agissait de draguer le concierge, qui fut une autre de leurs connaissances.

Tetsurou, de son coté, eut une petite moue en regardant le documentaliste partir devant lui... Bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas de reluquer des fesses bien musclées... Enfin bref, Bokuto avait malheureusement gagné le pari qu'ils avaient fait à qui déclarera sa flamme en premier et maintenant, le voilà obligé de le faire à son tour. Cependant, le lycéen savait que Sawamura-sensei avait un comportement très droit (qui lui avait plut d'emblée) mais il était aussi très pointilleux. Comment faire pour lui faire part de mes sentiments? Il décida d'en faire part à son ami stratège mais d'abord, il profita de ce moment qu'il partageait avec son documentaliste bien aimé, celui qui l'avait remis sur le droit chemin à une époque où il s'était perdu lui-même.

Tetsurou attendit donc ce midi où tous ses camarades du club de volley se réunirent sur le toit pour déjeûner ensemble. "Ah, s'enthousiasma Bokuto en dégustant son bentô spécial yakiniku, bizarrement, la cuisine a meilleur goût quand on a un amoureux.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Bokuto, soupira Tetsurou en mangeant un sandwich, tu divagues là.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu notre pari et que tu n'as toujours pas réussi ton gage, déclara Koutarou après avoir avalé une boulette de viande juteuse comme il faut, tiens, t'en fais une tête, Chibi-chan, remarqua-t-il en voyant la mine déconfite du petit Hinata.

\- Ben, Tsukishima-sensei va me donner des cours supplémentaires, avoua Shouyou en soupirant, j'ai encore eu droit à un sermon avant le déjeûner.

\- C'est vrai que Tsukishima-sensei est sévère, fit Tanaka en mangeant une petite tomate cerise, même Ennoshita-sensei est plus coulant que lui." Et il ne disait pas ça en faisant un jugement de valeur, c'était véridique dans le bahut.

\- Ouais, c'est dur d'avoir Tsukki en prof principal, renchérit Koutarou en se remémorant de son année de seconde avant de tapoter amicalement le dos du roux, mais comme ça, tu auras de meilleures notes, non?

-... Ouais, répondit simplement Shouyou en baissant les yeux sur son panier-repas.

Tetsurou sentit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Chibi-chan devait avoir une autre raison pour appréhender les cours particuliers de Tsukki mais il choisit de ne pas s'en mêler. "Allez, Chibi-chan, fais pas cette tête, tenta de le consoler Bokuto, on va s'entrainer ce soir, ça va te remonter le moral."

Le noiraud s'aperçut que Kenma, qui fut assis à coté de lui, se raidit légèrement à la mention du mot "entrainement". "Tu n'as pas le choix, Kenma vu que tu es le seul passeur de l'équipe, déclara Tetsurou avec un sourire moqueur, et mange un peu plus si tu ne veux pas encore te retrouver à l'infirmerie.

\- Au moins, je peux me reposer là-bas, rétorqua Kenma en allumant sa console portable, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, au fait?

\- Ah oui! C'est vrai, tu aurais un conseil pour que je réussisse mon gage?, demanda-t-il implicitement, comme tu es très observateur, je ne peux le demander qu'à toi.

\- Une attaque surprise, répondit simplement Kenma en commençant à marteler les boutons.

Une attaque surprise, hein? Tetsurou se demandait si son ami d'enfance ne lui donnait pas ce conseil aussi pour lui-même.

En fin d'après-midi, Daichi termina de faire les commandes pour les prochains ouvrages à acquérir. Il demanda à Shimizu, la présidente du comité de la bibliothèque, de relayer les diverses demandes de ses collègues. "Voici les livres pour le club de littérature, lui dit-il en présentant la pile de livres, et ça c'est pour Michimiya-sensei pour son cours de littérature classique. C'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un vieux livre un peu poussièreux.

\- Merci, sensei, déclara la jeune fille bien qu'elle trouvait la pile un peu trop grande mais bon, elle se dèbrouillerait. Sa professeur principale choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. "Salut Sawamura, dit jovialement Michimiya-sensei, je suis venue chercher... Shimizu? Mais que fais-tu avec cette pile?

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Daichi en se grattant la tête, je lui ai demandé d'apporter cette pile à Ennoshita-sensei.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa alors Yui à son élève, je prends la moitié. A bientôt, Sawamura, salua-t-elle avant qu'elles ne quittent tous deux la bibliothèque.

Daichi se remit à imprimer la feuille des commandes quand il entendit un bruit depuis le fond de la bibliothèque. "Il y a encore quelqu'un à cette heure? Pourtant les cours sont terminés." Les élèves étaient soit rentrés chez eux, soit dans leur club ou en train de suivre des cours du soir. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de l'entrée des élèves.

Toutefois, ils étaient déjà assez peu nombreux à venir à la base. Le documentaliste se leva puis partit en direction de l'endroit où le son se produisit, celui du grincement d'une chaise menaçant de tomber à terre. C'est au fond de la bibliothèque... Une des chaises a besoin d'être réparée? Le coucher de soleil rayonnait à travers les rideaux d'un blanc opaque qui recouvraient les vitres, l'ambiance y était presque teintée de nostalgie, comme les nuances sépia viellissantes d'une photo.

Daichi s'arrêta devant la personne qui avait provoqué ce bruit, fasciné par les muscles qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux, par la teinte d'un doux orangé qui réhaussait la carnation de la peau qui se découvrit sous les pans ouvertes d'une chemise. Ses yeux croisèrent alors des fines pupilles aguicheuses qui l'invitaient silencieusement tandis que des lèvres fines dessinèrent un sourire enjoleur. "Vous aimez le spectacle, sensei?, sussura Tetsurou en passant lentement la main sur son torse tout en s'étirant légèrement. Daichi déglutit. "Kuroo, l'avertit-il en détournant son regard, arrête ce jeu.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, murmura Tetsurou en prenant la main du professeur pour la mettre sur son torse dénudé, allez, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me toucher. J'ai bien vu vos réactions, ce matin.

\- Arr... Arrête, protesta-t-il en réprimant difficilement son désir de caresser cette peau agréablement chaude sous sa paume.

\- Vas-y Daichi, encouragea alors le plus jeune en faisant glisser la main sur son ventre, mmmmm, ta main est vraiment chaude,"

Daichi ne put que céder à la tentation soudaine de ce corps qui lui faisait envie. Ses résolutions furent balayer quand il se mit à couvrir le torse de Kuroo de baisers fiévreux. Ça faisait depuis un moment que ce désir le taraudait mais il avait tout fait pour... "Oh, Daichi!" Ça y est, il ne pensait plus à rien. Tetsurou se laissa aller de son coté en gémissant de plaisir quand le documentaliste goûtait voracement tour à tour ses tétons qui durcirent rapidement entre ses lèvres gourmandes. Il plongea les mains dans les courts cheveux sombres en l'encourageant davantage quand des mains fébriles détachèrent sa ceinture et ouvrirent la braguette de son pantalon pour mieux se faufiler en dessous.

Tetsurou se mordit les lèvres quand Daichi s'agenouilla et baissa son caleçon pour mieux caresser son membre durci en faisant de lents vas et vients. "C'est ça, continue, sussura-t-il d'une voix éraillée, ses yeux mi-clos par le plaisir qui l'envahit.

\- Je vais faire mieux, murmura Daichi en posant un petit baiser sur le gland pour mieux le prendre en bouche ensuite...

\- Anh!" Tetsurou se retint de mouvoir ses hanches afin de mieux ressentir l'intérieur de cette bouche moite à souhait. C'est trop bon... Mais il voulut plus donc il en profita pour prendre la main de Daichi et sucer deux de ses doigts en soupirant de plaisir."Mmmm." Ils étaient seuls dans un lieu public même s'il était désert et cette situation l'excitait encore plus.

Daichi ressentit ce même frisson matiné d'une certaine gêne mais il n'en fit pas cas. Le documentaliste retira les doigts de la bouche du plus grand en même temps qu'il cessait de goûter celui qui serait bientôt son amant. Le regard lourd de désir de Tetsurou l'enflamma encore plus, surtout que celui-ci n'hésita pas à bien écarter ses jambes en une invitation plus qu'indécente.

"J'ai vraiment hâte de te sentir là, déclara-t-il en montrant son intimité.

\- Mais d'abord, je vais faire en sorte que tu aies le moins mal possible, fit Daichi en commençant à le préparer.

Tetsurou se fit vite au doigt qui entra en lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur le deuxième que Daichi se mit à butiner tendrement ses lèvres pour le distraire. Le baiser fut aussi doux que le mouvement des doigts en lui, le plus vieux prenant bien le temps qu'il s'habitue à la présence avant de..."Mmmm!" Oh là là! S'il continue de toucher cet endroit , je vais jouir en moins de deux. Heureusement que Daichi retira ensuite lentement ses doigts avant que cela ne se produise.

Tetsurou le regarda alors ouvrir sa braguette et faire émerger sa virilité. Il aurait voulu le voir nu, la stature de Daichi laissant facilement deviner combien il avait l'air massif mais cela serait pour une prochaine fois... Enfin, il espérait qu'il y en aurait une. "Daichi, appela-t-il sérieusement pendant que celui-ci se positionna. Daichi commença à s'inquiéter de le voir si sombre, regrettait-il ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? "Tu veux qu'on arrête?, questionna-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

\- Non, au contraire, le rassura Tetsurou, c'est juste que... Voilà, j'ai envie de le faire parce que je t'aime et je n'ai envie de..." N'être qu'un coup pour toi.

Daichi eut un petit sourire en lui ébouriffant les mèches noires désordonnées. "Espèce d'idiot, fit-il affectueusement, tu crois que je suis le genre à collectionner les conquêtes adolescentes? Je ne suis pas comme le proviseur de ce lycée... Oups! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça de lui."

Tetsurou eut un petit rire face à la dernière remarque. Il était vrai que leur proviseur avait une réputation de Don Juan auprès des lycéennes de première et de terminale mais personne n'osait en parler dans l'établissement. Il cessa de rigoler en rencontrant les iris noirs de Daichi qui débordaient de tendresse : "Je t'aime Tetsurou, murmura-t-il ensuite en pressant sa virilité contre l'intimité du plus grand.

Tetsurou répondit par un baiser tout en le serrant contre lui quand une vive douleur le prit. Il mordit involontairement les lèvres de son amant durant la pénétration avant de se calmer une fois Daichi totalement en lui. "Désolé, chuchota-t-il en léchant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur la bouche de son aimé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le tranquilisa Daichi en lui embrassant la tempe, tu as eu mal, après tout."

Ils attendirent ensuite un peu, le temps que Tetsurou s'ajuste avant de poursuivre leur étreinte. "C'est bon, tu peux bouger, déclara Tetsurou en enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus petit.

Daichi entama donc de doux mouvements de bassin afin que Tetsurou ne fut pas incommodé. Ce dernier commença alors à ressentir de plus en plus de plaisir, son désir s'enflamma progressivement au rythme des coups de rein que donnait Daichi. Sa voix n'articulait que des cris et des gémissements, il se sentit même s'étrécir autour du membre qui se mouvait en lui pour atteindre encore cet endroit qui lui procurait une extase sans nom.

Daichi l'admirait dans son désir en savourant son étroitesse qui le poussait à aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort sous les suppliques de son amant qui commençait à n'en plus pouvoir. "Touche...moi, haleta-t-il en guidant sa main sur sa virilité. Daichi céda à sa demande et le caressa en même temps qu'il continuait ses coups de butoir avant de sentir la jouissance venir. "Oh... Tet...surou..., gémit-il en se déversant en lui.

Tetsurou en fit de même peu après en poussant un long râle. Daichi se retira peu après, encore hébété par ce qu'il s'était passé. "Ouah, c'était vraiment...

\- Intense, continua Tetsurou en reprenant son souffle, je ne dirais pas non si tu en veux encore.

\- Nous le ferons dans un endroit plus confortable la prochaine fois, suggéra Daichi en remettant son pantalon avant d'aider Tetsurou à se rhabiller. Ce dernier pensa à l'avenir qui se profilait pour eux deux, une fois qu'il aurait terminé le lycée et rien que cette pensée le mettait en joie.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain se passera dans l'infirmerie. A bientôt. :)**


	3. Dans l'infirmerie

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour le troisième OS. Merci kama-chan59 (de rien, et je fais du mieux que je peux pour me reposer) et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Je ne fais pas ça par sadisme mais pour garder une cohérence (j'aime lier des parties les unes aux autres, c'est une structure que beaucoup de mangakas yaoi font et je m'en inspire).**

 **Le TsukiHina est aussi un de mes OTPs et bien que j'ai la trame de l'OS en tête, je préfère me concentrer sur d'autres parties pour enrichir l'ensemble. Il y aura sept OS en tout et il en reste donc quatre à écrire et ne t'inquiète pas, le TsukiHina ne sera pas le dernier. Dernière note du jour, le médecin scolaire est considéré comme un enseignant au Japon, d'où le sensei (ceci dit, je crois que ça marche aussi dans les professions médicales, faut que je vérifie). Bonne lecture :)**

Dans l'infirmerie - KenYaku :

Kenma Kozume se changea dans le local en se demandant sans cesse ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir choisi d'entrer dans le club de volley. En temps normal et étant donné ses goûts, il aurait plutôt été dans le club de jeux de rôles où on faisait des tournois à l'aide de sets de cartes. Quoique... Les gens et lui, ça faisait deux. En tous cas, cela ne servirait à rien de réfléchir au sujet de sa réponse vu qu'il la connaissait déjà : s'il l'avait fait, c'était pour veiller sur Kuro bien qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le recadre.

Cependant, Kenma se souvint encore du temps où ils étaient au collège. Kuro avait commencé à faire partie d'un gang et ils avaient même failli briser leur amitié à cause de ça. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sawamura-sensei de l'avoir aidé à repartir sur de bonnes bases. D'ailleurs, Kenma les avaient trouvés plutôt proches quand il était passé voir son ami à la bibliothèque mais bon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Kuro avait l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il termina de mettre son survêtement en écoutant la voix de Shouyou qui l'appelait pour partir au gymnase avec lui. Kenma était aussi le seul passeur de l'équipe doublé du stratège de celle-ci. Sans faire preuve de présomption, il savait très bien que s'il partait, ça poserait problème et il ne souhaitait pas faire ça à ses coéquipiers et amis.

L'entrainement, qui eut lieu dans la matinée, fut pour lui extrêmement éreintant au point qu'il était en nage au moment des étirements. "Ça va, Kenma?, s'enquit Shouyou en le voyant si épuisé.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie après t'être lavé, lui suggéra Kuro avant d'ajouter avec un sourire taquin, tu vas avoir un abonnement à force."

Kenma secoua la tête en soupirant, même si Kuro avait raison sur ce point. Il passait énormément de temps à l'infirmerie à cause des petites crises de fièvre et de ses soucis d'anémie mais il y avait aussi une toute autre raison qui le poussait encore plus à se reposer dans ce qu'il considérait comme son havre de paix.

Pendant ce temps, dans ladite infirmerie, le médecin scolaire Morisuke Yaku tiqua de la langue à la venue d'une lycéenne toute timide bien que guillerette qui souhaitait se reposer un peu, les joues toutes roses. "Laisse-moi deviner, grommela-t-il en buvant un verre d'eau, tu sors de ton entretien avec le proviseur?

\- Euh oui, Yaku-sensei, répondit la jeune femme en s'empourprant encore plus. Heureusement que je lui passe des préservatifs... Je vais encore en toucher deux mots à Akaashi, ça ne peut plus durer cette collectionite aigüe de jeunes filles vierges. "Allonge-toi dans un des lits, déclara-t-il en en montrant un du doigt, de toute façon, la pause-déjeûner arrive bientôt donc ça te laissera un peu de temps pour te poser.

\- Merci, sensei, fit la lycéenne en se dirigeant vers un des lits.

Morisuke soupira. Il fallait toujours que ce pervers fasse des siennes et il se demandait par quel miracle il arrivait à garder son poste... Ah oui! Il avait réussi à séduire la présidente de l'association des parents d'élèves. Raaaah!, grogna-t-il intèrieurement en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper des lycéens malades dans ces conditions. Toutefois, ceux de ce lycée étaient sérieux et ne venaient que s'il y avait vraiment un problème, les conquêtes d'Oikawa mis à part.

Au fond, je ne peux pas le critiquer, pensa-t-il à l'écoute du discret coup sur la porte, le coeur frémissant d'anticipation. "Entre Kozume, appela-t-il depuis son bureau avant de sortir le thermomètre électronique du tiroir.

Kenma ouvrit doucement la porte quand une faiblesse le prit dans tous ses muscles, le faisant s'avachir. Il ne dut son salut qu'à deux bras qui le maintinrent fermement. Yaku-sensei était drolement fort en dépit de son gabarit. "Je vais t'amener au lit, se dépêcha de dire Morisuke en voyant le lycéen si affaibli. Il s'était vite précipité vers lui quand il l'avait remarqué que celui-ci était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. "L'entrainement a été dur?, demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un des lits situés près de son bureau.

\- Comme d'habitude, répliqua faiblement Kenma qui se laissa allonger une fois arrivé à destination.

\- Je vais prendre ta tempêrature, déclara le médecin scolaire en rapprochant le thermomètre de l'oreille de Kozume, 37, 5, je vais te donner un cachet et tu te reposeras un peu, le temps que ton début de fièvre baisse."

Kenma hocha la tête pendant que Yaku-sensei le recouvrit d'un drap avant de partir prendre le nécessaire dans l'armoire à pharmacie. La fièvre le faisait un peu frissonner mais la fatigue fut telle qu'il s'en moquait. Il prit ensuite le médicament que lui tendit le brun en buvant un peu d'eau avant de se recoucher. "Maintenant, repose-toi, murmura alors Yaku-sensei en lui passant doucement la main sur son front. Kenma trouva le contact très apaisant, il réchauffait son coeur et le réconfortait au moment où le sommeil le prit.

Morisuke regarda un moment le lycéen dormir en pensant combien il le trouvait adorable quand la lycéenne qui était venue quelques instants plus tôt l'interpela pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait mieux. "D'accord, dit-il à voix basse en fermant le rideau, de toute façon, c'est la pause déjeûner. Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sous le soupir exaspéré de Yaku quand la porte frappa de nouveau. "Oui?

\- C'est moi, fit Kuroo en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, j'ai apporté le bentô de Kenma.

\- Pose-le sur le bureau, lui ordonna Morisuke avant de poursuivre, je dois me rendre au réfectoire prendre de quoi manger mais ne t'inquiète pas. Kozume est en train de dormir en ce moment et je lui ai donné un médicament pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

\- Merci, Yaku-sensei, lui dit Tetsurou en posant le sac sur la table. Il était passé à l'étage des premières prévenir le professeur de ce dernier que son ami irait plus tard en cours l'après-midi avant de lui prendre ses affaires pour ce midi. De toute manière, Kenma était dans les premiers chez les premières donc il n'y aurait aucun souci concernant ses notes.

Kenma entendit vaguement des bruits de pas qui le tirèrent légèrement de ses songes avant de se rendormir en s'emmitoufflant sous le drap, le médicament ayant fait son effet.

Morisuke quitta l'infirmerie en fermant la porte après avoir remercié Kuroo d'avoir amené les affaires de Kozume. Certes, il savait que ces deux-là étaient proches mais il ne put s'empêcher quand même de ressentir un petit malaise au fond de son coeur.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour Kenma au fil de ses visites et se remémora avec tendresse le premier jour où il était venu à l'infirmerie pour sécher un cours qu'il jugeait ennuyeux. Morisuke lui avait confisqué sa console portable en le rabrouant. "L'infirmerie est faite pour les élèves qui ne se sentent pas bien, pas pour ceux qui veulent sécher."

Pourtant, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient tous deux brisé la glace. Ainsi, le médecin scolaire avait vite compris que Kozume avait non seulement du mal avec les autres mais qu'en plus, il s'ennuyait en cours parce qu'il comprenait trop facilement les sujets. De même que le volley l'èpuisait mais il aimait bien aider son équipe donc il continuait sans trop rechigner. Les jeux vidéos lui permettaient donc de s'évader.

Aaaah, mes sentiments risquent de nous causer du souci, se reprocha Yaku pendant qu'il se rendit au stand pour prendre un sandwich et un taiyaki aux pommes pour Kenma... Et voilà que je lui achète quelque chose... Oh là là, je dois être mordu. Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il croisa un de ses collègues. "Ah, bonjour Suga-kun.

\- Yaku-san, salua Sugawara qui achetait une bouteille de thé, tu t'achètes un casse-croûte?

\- Oui, j'ai oublié de prendre mon bento en partant de chez moi, ce matin, expliqua le brun en payant la vendeuse.

\- On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble, lui proposa Koushi en souriant, je me rends à la salle des professeurs.

\- Ok, comme ça tu me raconteras comment se passent tes cours."

Suga-kun et lui avaient un tempèrament similaire donc c'était facile de s'entendre avec lui. Ils bavardèrent ensemble en marchant dans le couloir quand ils croisèrent le concierge qui semblait revenir du préau situé près des gymnases. Sugawara s'arrêta un moment pour le saluer avec un doux sourire qui dissimulait des sentiments moins innocents à son égard : "Bonjour Asahi, salua Koushi d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-séductrice, ça va, la maintenance?"

Asahi sursauta à l'appel de son nom et commença à trembloter un peu face au sourire un brin carnassier de Suga. Il lui faisait de plus en plus peur. "Euh, tout se passe bien Suga. Merci, répondit-il en se dépêchant de quitter le couloir tandis que Koushi le détaillait un peu plus en bas.

\- Suga-kun, fit Morisuke d'un ton réprobateur, arrête de reluquer Azumane-san de cette manière. Tu vas l'effrayer à force.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, il est si mignon, prétexta le professeur en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs, bon, j'y vais. Bon appétit, Yaku-san.

\- Toi aussi, Suga-kun, fit le brun en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie à l'aide de sa clé, et bon courage pour les cours de cet après-midi."

Morisuke entra ensuite dans la pièce et posa ses affaires sur le bureau avant de vérifier si Kenma allait mieux. Il couva le jeune homme endormi d'un regard tendre en effleurant son front. Le médecin scolaire poussa un soupir de soulagement en le sentant tiède avant de sursauter légèrement lorsque Kozume remua un peu. "Ah, tu es réveillé, déclara-t-il en le voyant ouvrir lentement les yeux, tu te sens mieux?

\- Je suis encore un peu vaseux, répondit Kenma en s'asseyant doucement. La légère caresse de la main de Yaku-sensei sur son front l'avait tiré de ses songes mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de se faire réveiller par lui. Néanmoins, entendre son ventre gargouiller, c'était un peu gênant.

"Ah, Kuroo a ramené ton bentô, expliqua alors Morisuke en lui amenant le sac contenant le panier-repas ainsi que le taiyaki qu'il lui avait acheté, et je t'ai pris aussi un taiyaki aux pommes. Avec tous ces efforts, tu as besoin de sucré, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, le regard fuyant.

Kenma sortit le panier-repas du sac et pris le sachet où se trouvait un gâteau en forme de poisson qui avait l'air très appétissant. "Merci, lui dit-il simplement en fixant la patisserie. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions à part que ça venait de Shouyou ou Kuro mais là, l'effet que cela produisit fut très différent des moments où il recevait des prèsents de ses deux amis. C'était parce que c'était Yaku-sensei qui lui avait offert ce gateau avec son parfum préféré qui plus est.

Une douce vague de chaleur envahit son coeur à cette pensée puis il commença à manger tout en pensant à cette délicate attention. Yaku-sensei s'était assis au pied du lit où il se trouvait avec son sandwich et tous deux se mirent à bavarder, le médecin scolaire faisant surtout la conversation mais l'atmosphère entre eux deux resta tendre et chaleureuse. Kenma prit alors la décision de tout mettre en oeuvre pour exprimer ses sentiments à l'égard de cet homme qu'il trouvait si gentil. Il avait bien suggéré à Kuroo l'attaque surprise, non? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Le lendemain matin donc, Kenma feignit d'avoir un petit malaise pour se rendre à l'infirmerie où Yaku-sensei l'accueillit avec inquiétude. "Tout va bien, Kozume? Tu fais encore une crise d'anémie?

\- Oui, murmura le lycéen en s'allongeant sur un des lits, je vais me reposer un peu."

Morisuke prit le thermomètre électrique et le rejoignit à son chevet en fermant les rideaux. Les crises de Kozume furent de plus en plus fréquentes, ces derniers temps. Le médecin scolaire hésitait même à en parler au superviseur du club de volley Kageyama-sensei voir s'il ne pouvait pas le restreindre de faire des activités aussi fatiguantes. Le brun fut sur le point de vérifier la tempêrature de Kozume en approchant l'appareil de celui-ci quand une main attrapa son poignet et le fit basculer sur le lit.

Avant même qu'il ne s'aperçut de la situation, Morisuke se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec au-dessus de lui un Kozume qui avait l'air bien décidé. Le médecin scolaire ne fut pas idiot pour comprendre les émotions transparaissant dans ses fines pupilles mordorées tellement semblables à celles d'un chat.

C'étaient les mêmes que les siennes, un mélange de désir et d'amour bien qu'il eut l'impression que, pour une fois, Kenma avait l'air plus ouvert que lui mais là n'était pas le problème. "Ecoute, Kozume, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux de ce regard brûlant, ce n'est pas le mom..." Un coup de langue le long de son cou l'interrompit suivi d'un baiser sur sa joue.

Son corps se mit à se réchauffer d'une manière qui ne lui plut guère, ou du moins, dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Même si les rideaux les couvraient, ils pouvaient très bien être surpris et le médecin scolaire ne souhaitait pas que ça porte préjudice à Kozume. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'en faire cas et se mit à le déshabiller tout en le bloquant, une main prenant ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de la tête.

Morisuke fut étonné de voir que Kozume possédait quand même une sacrée force malgré son physique qui prouvait le contraire mais il devait mettre fin à ça une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'ils n'eurent des ennuis. "Ko...zume..., haleta-t-il tout en tentant de se débattre pendant que Kenma ouvrit sa chemise noire pour dévoiler son torse, arr... Ah!" Kenma venait de lapper un téton qui durcit très rapidement sous sa langue.

\- C'est moi qui suis en train de vous faire des choses, sensei, fit le lycéen en passant à l'autre bourgeon de chair, donc vous n'aurez aucun préjudice. Vous ne m'avez incité à rien faire.

\- Je... m'en fous... de moi, déclara Morisuke, la respiration de plus en plus hachurée par le désir qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure que Kenma léchait son torse avec application, c'est à toi que je pense... Oooh!" Le jeune homme venait de caresser sa virilité au travers de son pantalon. Il sentit une vague de chaleurs envahir ses reins.

"Ne pensez plus à rien, Yaku-sensei, chuchota Kenma en ouvrant la braguette du pantalon de ce dernier pour le lui retirer prestement, suivi de son caleçon, si ce n'est qu'à moi et à ce que je suis en train de vous faire." Il enduisit ensuite discrètement ses doigts du lubrifiant qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche pour la suite des événements. J'ai bien fait d'en commander sur Internet et de me renseigner au préalable. Kenma désirait procurer à Yaku-sensei beaucoup de plaisir.

Au même moment, les réticences de Morisuke commencèrent à partir en miettes quand il croisa son regard qui lui fit penser à un fèlin dévorant sa proie avant de partir définitivement aux oubliettes quand Kenma se redressa en retirant sa main et se mit sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour ensuite en profiter et fourrer sa langue entre deux lèvres entrouvertes.

Morisuke avait inconsciemment écarté des jambes pendant que Kenma se frottait lascivement contre lui, la preuve de son désir étant devenue plus qu'évidente. Toutefois, il se tendit en sentant quelque chose de froid contre son intimité. "J'ai mis du lubrifiant sur mes doigts, le rassura Kenma en rompant le baiser, détendez-vous, j'irai doucement."

Le médecin scolaire opina de la tête avec résignation. Autant céder à ses envies que de les brimer. Il le laissa alors le préparer méticuleusement pendant qu'ils se donnèrent de doux baisers, se butinant les lèvres en exprimant leurs sentiments. Il suffisait pour Kenma de plonger dans les iris marrons clair pour comprendre combien Yaku-sensei l'aimait. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, c'était même la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Pourtant, ça ne lui faisait aucunement peur, au contraire, il eut envie de plus.

Morisuke s'habitua à la présence des deux doigts en lui quand il ressentit une décharge de plaisir qui le fit cambrer. "Tu peux enlever tes doigts, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir.

Kenma s'exécuta puis enleva son propre pantalon et son sous-vêtement non sans avoir sorti un préservatif de sa poche. Il l'enfila avant de se positionner, les yeux rivés sur un Yaku-sensei totalement submergé par ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment, les joues vermillon et le regard mi-clos. Morisuke savait que la suite serait un peu douloureuse mais il voulait étreindre Kenma contre lui même s'il n'était plus le jeune homme fragile qu'il avait laissé supposer. Cette facette de lui était particulièrement sexy. "Vas-y, Kenma, chuchota-t-il quand le plus grand le prit par les hanches pour entrer doucement en lui.

Morisuke se mordit les lèvres face à cette intrusion chaude mais imposante. Il eut mal mais c'était supportable. Le brun adressa ensuite un regard rassurant à son amant en train de l'interroger silencieusement, son visage ayant pris une mine soucieuse puis il l'enlaça contre lui en savourant sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Morisuke caressant tendrement les mèches teintes de Kenma, attendant qu'il s'ajuste puis le médecin scolaire l'autorisa à continuer, la douleur se faisant plus éparse. "Je vous aime tellement, Yaku-sensei, murmura Kenma contre ses lèvres en mouvant lentement son bassin.

Morisuke lui offrit un petit sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser matiné de leurs soupirs qui se muèrent en des halètements silencieux afin de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Le froissement des draps et le grincement du lit suffisaient amplement. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte. "Yaku-sensei?", entendirent-ils depuis l'entrée.

Morisuke s'apprêta à répondre de ne pas venir parce qu'il était occupé quand une main lui baillona doucement la bouche. Kenma lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Mes lycéens continuèrent de frapper. "Laisse tomber, entendirent-ils dire, Yaku-sensei répond toujours quand il est là."

Morisuke sentit le membre de Kenma palpiter en lui. Cette situation tendue l'excitait? Ceci dit, lui-même se sentit sur le point de venir en sentant cette présence enfler autour de lui. L'autre élève fit d'une voix plus narquoise : "Tu crois qu'il est avec une des filles de terminale, comme notre proviseur?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu as vu comment il est super coincé quand on parle de magazines pornos?, répondit son ami en riant légèrement, il n'y a que Kozume qui passe le voir la plupart du temps... Dommage qu'il ne soit pas une fille. Il aurait été encore plus mignon.

\- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit son ami, allez, on retourne en salle de classe?

\- Ouais, soupira l'autre lycéen, à la base, je voulais sècher les cours d'Ennoshita-sensei à la base..."

Morisuke eut un rictus lorsque Kenma enleva sa main. S'ils savaient que le mignon petit Kozume était en réalité un fauve des plus féroces. En tous cas, Kenma le lui démontra en lui assenant des coups de rein plus puissants qui effleurèrent de nouveau son point sensible. Le jeune homme fut furieux de ce que ces deux crétins lui avaient dit de lui devant Yaku-sensei et il se déchainait, à la fois parce que l'étroitesse de son amant le rendit fou mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulut pas que celui qu'il aimait le considère de cette façon. Et surtout, ils avaient osé dire que Yaku-sensei était quelqu'un de coincé.

Vu les expressions qu'il lut pendant qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour, Kenma savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le plus vieux l'attira contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Je t'aime tel que tu es, mon Kenma."

Le jeune homme céda alors encore plus à ses instincts suite à ces mots : il se mit à caresser le corps de son sensei en s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il pinça en même temps qu'il alla au plus profond de l'homme qu'il aimait. Morisuke ne put que jouir face à ces attouchements en se contractant encore plus autour de Kenma qui vint à son tour avant de s'écrouler mollement sur lui. "Zut, je vais avoir encore de la fièvre, déclara-t-il en se sentant faiblir dans les bras du brun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura tendrement Yaku en plongeant de nouveau sa main dans les mèches mi-longues qu'il trouvait soyeuses bien qu'un peu humides, je vais veiller à ce que tu ailles mieux."

Kenma eut un petit sourire quand Morisuke-san lui embrassa le front.

L'infirmerie ne serait plus un sanctuaire où se refugier pour lui, elle était devenue un petit nid d'amour à partager avec le médecin scolaire qui prenait soin de son coeur.

 **Voili voilou pour l'OS. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon, comme j'ai la ralenticite aigue en ce moment (encore désolée), je vais commencer par la requête MuraMido qui m'attend avant d'entamer la suite de Convoitise éphémère et celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Après j'entamerai le prochain OS qui se passera dans le local du club. A bientôt. :)**


	4. Dans le local du club

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai travaillé sur d'autres projets qui m'ont faite office de défis persos donc me voici de retour avec un OS de Please hold me sensei. Merci Nanouluce et sandou01 pour vos reviews (je ne les ai pas reçues en alerte mais j'ai pu les lire via mon profil). J'ai découvert le SugaTana par le biais d'extraits de doujins et je me suis inspirée des headcanons présents dedans pour la manière de dépeindre les persos. Maintenant, place au OS.**

 **Note du jour : au Japon, le petit déjeuner est composé de riz avec des légumes grillés ou saumurés et du poisson grillé (ou une omelette), le tout séparement et avec comme boisson un bol de thé vert, chaud ou froid. Par contre, si vous trouvez que vous attendez trop pour les fics, prévenez-moi. Bonne lecture. :)**

Dans le local du club de littérature : TanaEnno :

Quand il était au collège, Ryûnosuke Tanaka avait filé un mauvais coton : ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde et sa grande soeur s'était donc occupée de lui depuis alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans en alternant sa vie de lycéenne et un mi-temps. Ainsi, Ryûnosuke s'était retrouvé le plus souvent seul et, ne sachant trop quoi faire en plus de ses études qu'il trouvait barbant, il avait fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et fait partie d'un gang en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Nishinoya.

Bien entendu, Saeko l'avait eu mal et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à le corriger mais malheureusement, durant cette période de sa vie où Ryu avait cruellement manqué de repères, la blonde n'avait pu veillé sur lui comme il le fallait. Leur famille n'avait pas voulu d'eux, son oncle lui avait bien fait comprendre à l'enterrement de leurs parents que Ryu et elle seraient un fardeau.

Elle comprenait donc ce qui poussait Ryûnosuke à autant se rebeller contre la moindre forme d'autorité. Puis, lorsqu'il était entré au lycée, Saeko avait découvert que son frère s'était assagi : il avait découvert que le chef du gang dont il avait été membre, un certain Kuroo, s'était décidé à se ranger et il avait même intégré un club intellectuel en plus de celui de volley.

La jeune femme ne remercierait jamais Sawamura-sensei et Ennoshita-sensei d'avoir donné une chance à Ryu alors qu'elle fut sur le point de craquer. Maintenant leur vie à la maison était plus calme et son frère l'assistait beaucoup en faisant la cuisine quand elle rentrait, le ménage afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas davantage et même en lui faisant les courses quand elle était trop prise par son travail.

Saeko partit donc très tôt le matin en prenant le bentô que son frère lui avait si gentiment préparé avant de sortir du petit appartement où ils vivaient tous deux pour travailler. Ryûnosuke se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en s'étirant sur son futon. Il n'était pas trop du matin mais il ne voulait pas être en retard au lycée, il avait promis à sa soeur d'avoir un comportement exemplaire.

Le jeune homme n'était pas certes pas un des meilleurs élèves du bahut mais ses notes restaient dans la moyenne. Ryûnosuke ne se cachait pas non plus qu'au fond de lui, il se reprochait d'avoir causé tant de tracas à sa grande soeur alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il eut une vie décente. Il se rattrapait donc du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le lycéen se leva donc et troqua son bas de pyjama contre son uniforme non sans publier de passer dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu puis il partit dans la cuisine.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant que Saeko avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeûner avant de partir au boulot. Merci, grande soeur, pensa-t-il en se mettant à table. Ryûnosuke croqua dans le poisson grillé encore tiède en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire au lycée.

Il y avait une réunion au club de littérature cet après-midi et son coeur frémissait d'impatience rien qu'à cette pensée.

Pendant ce temps, Chikara Ennoshita, professeur de littérature contemporaine, se rendit dans son lieu de travail en prenant le métro. Le noiraud habitait relativement loin du secteur et même si le trajet était un peu long, Ennoshita-sensei ne regrettait pas de travailler dans cet établissement, même s'il déplorait l'attitude du proviseur. En ce sens, il respectait davantage le proviseur-adjoint, Akaashi-san mais bon, Chikara adorait enseigner et faire connaitre aux élèves des oeuvres littéraires tout en leur apprenant les subtilités de la langue japonaise.

Bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre dans les couloirs les élèves se plaindre de sa sévérité bien que son collègue Tsukishima fut celui qui était le plus criblé de reproches. L'enseignant entra dans le batiment et se rendit dans la salle des enseignants où il croisa Kageyama assis à son bureau en train de vérifier son planning. "Bonjour, Kageyama? Ça va?"

Le professeur d'éducation physique et sportive leva les yeux vers lui avant d'hocher la tête. "Tout se passe bien, maintenant." Chikara lui adressa un petit sourire. Il était au courant de sa convocation chez le proviseur-adjoint Akaashi et il fut soulagé de voir que son collègue n'avait pas eu de blâmes. Kageyama n'avait que deux années d'ancienneté, contrairement à lui qui enseignait depuis plus longtemps.

Ennoshita-sensei fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand Tsukishima arriva dans la pièce. Oh oh. Comme à son habitude, Chikara désamorça la tension qui commençait à être présente dans l'air avant que Kageyama et le blond ne se disputent. Sugawara n'était pas encore arrivé donc c'était à lui de le faire. "Bonjour, Tsukishima. Je suppose que tu veux un café avant de commencer les cours, fit-il dans le but de le détourner d'une éventuelle provocation.

Tsukishima opina de la tête quand Kageyama mit de l'huile sur le feu : "C'est vrai que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Hinata, Tsukishima?, demanda Kageyama d'une voix lourde de menaces.

\- Si je te réponds par l'affirmative, tu feras quoi, majesté?, le nargua Tsukishima avec un sourire narquois.

Et voilà qu'ils recommencent. Chikara s'apprêta à stopper la querelle mais il fut dévancer pzr leur collègue bibliothécaire qui entra dans la salle en compagnie de Sugawara. "Ça suffit, vous deux, gronda Sawamura en les fusillant du regard, vous agissez comme des écoliers."

Tsukishima et Kageyama se calmèrent aussi sec en se renfrognant. "Ennoshita, ajouta Daichi en le rejoignant, je voulais savoir si c'était toujours bon pour la réunion de club de littérature audiovisuelle cet après-midi. Comme ça, je réserverai la bibliothèque.

\- La réunion a toujours lieu, Daichi-san, répondit gentiment Chikara en servant une tasse de café à Tsukishima, et merci de m'avoir envoyé les livres de la liste que je t'ai donné. Nous n'aurons pas à fureter les rayons.

\- De rien, j'ai fait mon boulot, déclara Daichi avec un grand sourire, bon, je vais à la bibliothèque."Chikara le regarda partir avant de bavarder un peu avec Sugawara qui l'avait ensuite salué. Gérer le club de littérature audiovisuelle était son moment préféré de la journée surtout avec celui qui s'était proclamé son assistant.

Ryûnosuke sortit de la salle de classe tout guilleret en fin d'après-midi. Il avait même supporté les cours de Tsukki (qui avait remplacé leur prof de maths) en pensant aux activités du club. Le lycéen partit donc en direction de la bibliothèque où l'attendirent Ennoshita-sensei et ses camarades rats de bibliothèque et cinéphiles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fasse partie de ce genre de club, se dit-il en saluant les membres, à l'époque, j'aurais certainement maltraité ceux qui en feraient partie.

Quand il était arrivé au lycée, Ryûnosuke avait découvert que l'ancien chef de la bande, Kuroo, avait changé. Evidemment, ça l'avait révolté et il avait tenté de monter une bande lui-même avant d'être recadré par Sawamura-sensei. Celui-ci avait alors proposé un ultimatum. "Soit tu entres dans un club, soit tu es renvoyé." Ennoshita-sensei avait renchérit en lui disant de penser à sa soeur et à tout ce qu'elle endurait à cause de lui.

Ryûnosuke avait alors compris les conséquences de ses actes. Non seulement, il jouait avec son avenir en faisant ça mais en plus son entourage en patissait. Depuis, le jeune homme était redevable à ces deux professeurs de lui avoir ouvert les yeux... Par contre, il avait un gros problème, maintenant. "Ah, voilà Ennoshita-sensei, interpela le président du club de littérature et libero du club de volley, un élève de seconde du nom de Shibayama, bonjour.

\- La réunion se passe bien?, questionna Chikara avec un doux sourire.

\- Très bien, répondit Yûki, on discute au sujet du choix de la future adaptation cinématographique à voir. Vous avez une idée?"

Ennoshita réfléchit un moment avant de répondre : "Je pense que mes goûts sont un peu démodés, déclara-t-il avant de s'adresser à Tanaka, et toi, Tanaka? As-tu quelque chose en tête?"

Ryûnosuke sursauta en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir. La présence d'Ennoshita-sensei lui faisait toujours cet effet, son coeur se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il regardait son sourire serein. "Euuuh, j'aime bien l'histoire des Trois Royaumes, répondit-il en se grattant la tête avec embarras. Les autres élèves allaient certainement se moquer de lui sauf qu'ils le félicitèrent à la place. "Mais c'est une bonne idée, Tanaka, fit Yûki avec un grand sourire, ça nous fera un film épique à voir.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'arrête pas de regarder des films d'auteur, ces derniers temps, renchérit son ami Kinoshita, ça nous changera un peu."

Ryûnosuke fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait de flop avec son choix. Il bavarda ensuite avec Shibayama au sujet du dvd qu'il amènerait sans se rendre compte du regard bienveillant d'Ennoshita-sensei sur lui. Chikara était heureux de voir Tanaka prendre ses marques dans le club qu'il supervisait.

Kageyama lui avait confié qu'il avait aussi sympathisé avec les joueurs de l'équipe de volley (le fait que Kuroo fut le vice-capitaine y avait grandement contribué, d'ailleurs). En tous cas, le professeur était heureux de ce changement et surtout de voir son élève avec le sourire. Le sien s'effaça à cette pensée.

Son élève.

C'était ce que Tanaka devrait être pour lui, ils ne devaient pas transgresser la ligne qui faisait guise de déférence. Je n'aurais pas dû autant m'attacher à lui... Mais c'est trop tard. Ryûnosuke observa Ennoshita-sensei du coin de l'oeil en se demandant ce qu'il avait. C'était rare de le voir si préoccupé mais il se fit violence de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas maintenant. Ennoshita-sensei a certainement des soucis d'adulte que je ne pourrai peut-être pas comprendre, se dit-il avec une amertume qui envahissait petit à petit son coeur.

Ryûnosuke voulait le connaitre plus, partager plus de moments avec lui et il avait même envie de... Il faut que je me confie à quelqu'un, pensa-t-il en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise. Et il connaissait la personne parfaite pour ça. Une fois la réunion du club de littérature audiovisuelle terminée, Chikara salua tous les élèves. Tanaka était d'ailleurs le premier à sortir à son grand étonnement. Il a l'air bien pressé, remarqua-t-il en le regardant partir avec empressement.

Le professeur attendit que tous les membres du club eurent quitté la bibliothèque pour la fermer, Sawamura lui ayant passé les clés. C'est mieux ainsi, pensa Chikara en partant dans la salle des professeurs pour poser la feuille de présence du club, j'aurais été mal à l'aise si Tanaka serait resté seul avec moi.

Ryûnosuke arriva chez lui un peu lessivé. L'appart' qu'il partageait avec sa soeur n'était pas trop loin du lycée mais il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Ennoshita-sensei et à ce qu'il devait faire. Son conflit intérieur se résumait à devait-il se confesser ou non? Toutefois, il fut coupé de ses réflexions par la vue d'une Saeko plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait même acheté des sushis pour diner. "Allez, Ryu. Installe-toi, déclara la blonde en mettant la table, tu vas te régaler."

Je préfère plutôt les pains melons mais bon... "Attends que je range mes affaires et j'arrive, fit Ryûnosuke en partant dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour sortir son DVD des Trois Royaumes pour la séance de visionnage. Ça lui faisait penser qu'Ennoshita-sensei et lui regardaient toujours les films à voir en avance dans le local avant de les présenter aux autres membres du club. Et zut, j'avais oublié ce détail, comment je vais fai..."Ryu, cria sa soeur depuis la cuisine, c'est l'heure de manger.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, s'empressa de répondre son frère cadet en sortant de sa chambre, désolé."

Il repartit dans la cuisine où sa soeur l'attendait puis se mit à table. Tiens, elle a acheté de la bière plus chère, remarqua-t-il en regardant la marque présente sur la cannette. "Bon appétit, déclarèrent-ils tout joyeusement avant de déguster les sushis, délicieux, s'émerveilla ensuite Saeko en croquant dans un sushi, mais ça a meilleur goût avec la bière, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa canette quand son frère lui posa une question :"Je te trouve bien contente ce soir, constata-t-il en mangeant un maki, tu as eu une augmentation?

\- Mieux que ça, Ryu, répondit le blonde avec un grand sourire, un petit ami."

Ryûnosuke manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la nouvelle. "Quoi?

\- T'inquiète, la rassura-t-il ensuite, c'est un de mes collègues et il a une bonne situation. Son frère bosse d'ailleurs dans ton lycée. Tu dois le connaitre, c'est Tsukishima-sensei.

\- Attends, fit nerveusement son frère en assimilant tant bien que mal l'information, tu es en train de me dire que tu sors avec le frère de Tsukki? Le prof de maths binoclard super sadique?

\- Oui mais Aki est une bonne pâte, affirma Saeko avant de poursuivre d'un air rêveur, les joues rosies par une timidité fort déplacée venant d'elle, c'est un vrai gentleman. Je te le présenterai un jour."

Ouah, il doit avoir vraiment fait de l'effet à Saeko pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça... Si elle est heureuse, je n'ai rien à redire là-dessus. "Je suis content pour toi, grande soeur. Tu le mérites.

\- Merci Ryu mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le rencontres. Ton avis compte pour moi, tu sais?" Saeko continuait de lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Rien que ça l'émut autant que ça le fit se sentir coupable. "Merci à toi, Saeko." Je ne mérite pas d'être ton frère. Il choisit cependant de ne rien dire et de continuer à bavarder avec la blonde pendant le diner.

Après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle, Ryûnosuke partit dans sa chambre en attendant que sa soeur eut fini de prendre son bain afin de prendre le sien ensuite. Il s'aperçut que son meilleur ami lui avait laissé un message sur son téléphone portable posé sur son chevet. "Ah, c'est Noya-san, fit-il en prenant son portable pour le rappeler, il doit être au dortoir à l'heure qu'il est... Salut, Noya-san, dit-il ensuite en entendant son ami décrocher, ça roule au lycée pour garçons?" Ses parents avaient décidé de l'inscrire dans un lycée privé réservé aux garçons en pensant qu'il se recadrerait ainsi mais connaissant le caractère de Nishinoya, ce serait lebgenre de chose qui le révolterait. Ceci dit, son camarade avait l'air d'aller bien. "Tout baigne. Les gars sont sympas là-bas et les cours ne sont pas si durs... Bon, j'ai un tuteur aussi, ça aide. A part ça, j'ai aussi quelqu'un en vue.

\- T'as abandonné le plan drague sur Shimizu?, le taquina Tanaka. Nishinoya avait été subjugué par la beauté de l'élève de terminale un jour où il était passé le voir dans son lycée. Lui aussi d'ailleurs mais le fait de l'avoir vue en train d'embrasser Michimiya-sensei dans la salle de classe alors qu'il n'y avait personne l'avait découragé.

\- J'ai flashé sur le prof mignon de l'école maternelle juste en face de mon lycée. Il s'appelle Yamaguchi et justement, c'est lui le tuteur dont je t'ai parlé."

Contrairement à lui, Noya-san ne s'était jamais caché que les garçons l'attiraient autant que les filles. "Tu sais que c'est un professeur, non? Et un adulte.

\- Et alors, Ryu?, s'enquit Nishinoya de l'autre coté du combiné, tu sais que je suis du genre à ne pas me prendre la tête, Ryûnosuke poussa un discret soupir avant d'entendre, et toi, au fait? Tu ne t'es pas encore confessé à ton prof de littérature?

\- Non parce que moi, je réfléchis avant d'agir, rétorqua Ryûnosuke avec un petit rire, euh bon, je le fais quelquefois mais je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Ennoshita-sensei.

\- Ben parles-en quand même avec lui, ça coute rien, insista Yû, et n'oublie pas de prendre ce qu'il faut pour tu sais quoi.

\- Oh, c'est bon, se renfrogna Ryu en rougissant, Kuroo et toi m'avez déjà assez expliqué les bases au collège." Leur ancien chef de gang appréciait la gent masculine et l'avait toujoirs assumé. "En tous cas, merci Noya-san.

\- Pas de quoi, Ryu, déclara Yû en riant légèrement, je suis content que ça se passe bien de ton coté.

\- Et moi aussi du tien, déclara Ryûnosuke, bonne soirée, Ryu.

\- Bonne soirée, Noya-san."

Yû raccrocha en même temps qu'il ferma le clapet de son portable. Ryûnosuke s'affala sur le lit en pensant aux mots de son ami. "Qui tente rien n'a rien, hein?" Il tiendrait compte de son conseil.

La semaine suivante, ni Ryûnosuke, ni Chikara ne purent se voir à cause de cours et des activités au club de volley pour l'un et du travail de l'autre. Cela permit au lycéen de réfléchir à la manière d'aborder le sujet quand ils visionneraient le film dans le local. Il observait de temps en temps la façon décontractée qu'avait Kuroo d'intéragir avec Daichi-san quand il passait à la nbibliothèque. Mouais, je ne pourrai pas être aussi rentre-dedans que Noya-san et lui. En tous cas, Ryûnosuke prit donc la décision qu'il aviserait à ce moment-là.

Le jour J, Ennoshita se rendit au local et en profita pour ouvrir la fenêtre dans le but d'aérer un peu. Les membres du club de littérature audiovisuelle ne s'étaient pas réunis ici durant la semaine afin de lire les Trois Royaumes dont l'histoire ne comptait pas moins de trois gros tomes. Comme Tanaka les avait déjà lu, il en était exempt.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il regardait le film avec lui. Le professeur anticipait le moment où ils seraient tous les deux seuls même s'il avait conscience que ce genre de sentiment n'était pas bon aussi bien pour lui que pour l'objet de son affection. Tanaka arriva quelques instants plus tard. "Me voilà, Ennoshita-sensei, se présenta-t-il en posant son sac pour sortir son dvd, j'ai aussi quelques pains melons, si vous en voulez.

\- C'est gentil, le remercia Chikara en fermant la fenêtre puis le store, les cours se sont bien passés?

\- Tranquille, répondit Ryûnosuke en s'installant après avoir allumé la télé et mis le dvd dans le lecteur, et je ne me suis pas dormi une seule fois."

Le noiraud lui sourit en s'asseyant à coté de lui. "Tant mieux, j'avais peur". Le film commença au moment où Tanaka lui passa un pain melon à la crême patissière qu'il mangea avec plaisir. Ils regardèrent ensuite le film, Ryûnosuke s'efforçant de ne pas crier à la moindre scène de bataille. Il jeta des petits coups d'oeil à Ennoshita-sensei qui restait concentré durant le visionnage.

Son visage sérieux lui donnait du charme malgré tout. Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais. L'ambiance n'était pas au romantisme mais tant pis. Chikara appuya sur pause quand il s'aperçut que Tanaka venait de lui embrasser la joue. "Tanaka, que fais-tu?

\- J'ai décidé de prendre les devants, répondit Ryûnosuke en éteignant la télévision, je vous aime, Ennoshita-sensei." Il s'empara ensuite de ses lèvres en s'attendant à ce que le professeur le rejette. A sa grande surprise, Ennoshita-sensei y répondit avec ferveur comme s'il s'était brimé depuis longtemps. Le baiser fut un peu maladroit avant de devenir plus passionnée, Chikara attirant Ryûnosuke contre lui avant de pousser un râle contre ses lèvres en sentant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

Le noiraud pouvait deviner combien celui-ci était athlétique au travers de ses vêtements. Il mourut d'envie de le sentir sous ses doigts mais... "Ce n'est pas bien, Ryûnosuke, murmura-t-il en le repoussant légèrement, en tant que ton professeur, je me dois d'arrêter.

\- Pourtant tu ressens la même chose que moi, non?, fit Tanaka en lui caressant la joue dans l'obscurité, alors comme le dirait un ami, ne te prends pas la tête."

Ryûnosuke partit allumer la lumière et prendre ce qui lui servirait pour la suite. En se retournant, il découvrit son professeur allongé, les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Non, là je ne vais pas résister. Après avoir pris le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, le lycéen rejoignit Ennoshita-sensei en happant de nouveau ses lèvres avant même que celui-ci ne proteste. Les résistences de Chikara partirent aux oubliettes au moment où une main s'immisça à l'intérieur de sa chemise et caressa la peau en-dessous. "Mmmm."

La chaleur de Ryûnosuke se transmit entre ses lèvres, le long de son corps, partout. Il réagissait à la moindre caresse, sentant à peine l'air frais effleurant sa peau nue après que Ryûnosuke l'eut déshabillé. Celui-ci admirait la carnation du bout des doigts en affleurant so' torse. "J'aime ta peau, murmura-t-il en mordillant la clavicule, elle est vraiment belle, poursuivit-il en alternant baisers et coups de langue sur le torse offert.

Chikara gémit de plaisir en s'étirant davantage pour lui faciliter l'accès. "Tu es encore habillé, Ryûnosuke, remarqua-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres lorsque le plus jeune s'attarda sur un téton, mmmm, tu peux y mettre les dents, si tu veux." Ryûnosuke s'arrêta en entendant la proposition. "Ouah, je ne te savais pas comme ça." Il mordilla cependant légèrement le bourgeon de chair durci tout en le léchant. "Nnnn, Ryu..., c'est bon."

Ryûnosuke le suçota un moment avant de retirer sa bouche pour se dévêtir à son tour. "Tu t'entraines beacoup, constata Chikara en tatant le torse nu du lycéen, c'est ferme.

\- Je ne nie pas que je suis viril, se vanta Ryu avec un petit rire, mmmm, que c'est bon, gémit-il en sentant la main du professeur faire des vas et vients sur sa virilité, mais là j'en veux plus."

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et enduisit deux de ses doigts avec. "Dis-moi si ça te gêne, déclara-t-il en écartant les jambes d'Ennoshita. Chikara hocha la tête en souriant. Ryûnosuke pouvait se montrer prévenant sous ses cotés un peu rustres.

La préparation était un peu gênante au début, le doigt de son futur amant bougeant doucement en lui, le professeur contemplait les yeux gris étrangement sérieux qui devinrent plus concentrés lors de la pénétration du deuxième doigt.

Ryûnosuke s'efforça de ne pas faire du mal à Chikara, Noya-san l'ayant prévenu pour ce genre de situation. "Aaaan, Ryu." Ce dernier s'arrêta à son gémissement avant de lui adresser un sourire taquin. "Ici?

\- Mmmm, encore..." Chikara se retint de bouger ses hanches tellement c'était bon. Ryûnosuke retira alors ses doigts et mit un préservatif en lubrifiant ensuite son membre recouvert. Le professeur savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cela allait être un peu douloureux. "J'y vais?, lui demanda son élève en se positionnant.

Chikara hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux face à la douleur de la pénétration. "Chikara, murmura Ryu sur le point de se retirer.

\- Non, reste en moi, s'empressa de répondre le noiraud, ça ira mieux bientôt. Continue."

Ryûnosuke continua de s'enfoncer en lui lentement puis il serra le noiraud dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut entré entièrement. "C'est bon, chuchota-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, ça va?

\- Attends encore un peu, murmura Chikara en l'enlaçant, le temps que ça passe."

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis le noiraud donna le feu vert au plus jeune en posant les mains sur ses fesses afin de les agripper légèrement. "Vas-y.

\- Oh je t'aime de plus en plus, soupira Ryûnoduke en commençant à bouger son bassin, oh, tu es chaud, Chikara."

Chikara gémit en mettant ses hanches autour des hanches de son amant, l'encourageant encore. "Accélère, Ryu." Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Le rythme fut rapide, les coups de rein puissants au point que Chikara cria, ses mains s'accrochant sur les épaules de Ryu qui le mena de plus en plus loin dans cette spirale lascive à souhait. Lui-même fut plongé dans un plaisir sans nom, la chaleur, l'étroitesse de Chikara le comprimait à un point... En regardant les yeux sombres lourds de désir, Ryûnosuke décida de faire succomber son amant en le touchant aussi bien à l'extérieur.

Le noiraud sentit le feu en lui l'envahir totalement et céda à la jouissance tandis que Ryûnosuke se déversa peu après. Il se retira ensuite en se débarassant du préservatif pour l'étreindre de nouveau en lui embrassant le front. "Qu'allons-nous faire?, se demanda le professeur bien qu'être ainsi ne le dérangeait pas.

\- J'ai encore un an à passer au bahut, non?, s'enquit Ryûnosuke en lui adressant son plus grand sourire, alors suffit juste d'être discrets."

Chikara se doutait que Ryûnoduke connaisse la définition exacte de ce mot mais... Tant pis, j'aviserai, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

 **Voili voilou pour l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le faire. Je dois écrire sur un projet et je ferai la requête TodoDeku en même temps. A bientôt. :)**


	5. Dans la salle de classe

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici le cinquième OS de Please hold me sensei avec au menu du TsukiHina, ça y est! Oui, je l'avais prévu dans cet ordre et je le fais aussi pour me rattraper du TsukiHina à sens unique et du TsukiHina tragique que j'ai faits dans le recueil OiHinaKage. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews sur la requête. Je n'étais pas froissée mais j'ai des fois du mal à comprendre ce que les gens disent au niveau du sens (à cause du syndrome d'Asperger) donc je préfère poser des questions ou expliquer ce que j'ai compris par le biais des mots plutôt que de tirer des conclusions trop hatives. Place à l'OS qui sera un peu plus chaud que les précédents et bonne lecture. :)**

Dans la salle de classe - TsukiHina :

 _Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. J'étais dans la chambre de Tobio en train de faire mes devoirs et tu étais venu le voir pour réviser tes examens avec lui._

 _J'avais huit ans à l'époque, toi dix-sept. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un plus grand que celui que je considère comme mon grand frère. Puis tu revenais souvent chez Tobio après pour les révisions et à chaque fois, j'étais impatient de te revoir..._

 _... "Je ne comprends pas ce problème, se plaignit le petit garçon roux en regardant son cahier._

 _\- C'est parce que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, fit le jeune homme blond en se mettant à coté de lui, attends, je vais t'expliquer._

 _Le petit garçon l'écouta attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air ébahi. "Ouaah, merci! Je comprends maintenant. C'est plus facile en faisant ça, poursuivit-il en écrivant la solution._

 _\- Des fois, il suffit de résoudre le problème d'une autre manière."_

 _L'enfant eut un grand sourire. "Merci Kei, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres._

 _Ce jour-là, Tobio avait été témoin de la scène et t'avait interdit de revenir chez lui. Moi, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque..._

 _"Mais c'est pas la faute à Kei, Tobio. Je lui ai fait juste un bisou d'amoureux, comme ma maman le fait avec mon papa." Sa mère lui avait dit que ce genre de bisou était réservé à la personne qu'on choisissait comme amoureux. "Raison de plus pour qu'il ne vienne plus chez moi, s'était insurgé Tobio, et tu n'as pas intéret à t'approcher de Shouyou, non plus."_

 _Le blond s'était alors levé en ebouriffant gentiment les cheveux roux du petit garçon en déclarant d'une voix atone : "Je suis trop vieux pour être ton amoureux, Shouyou."_

 _Puis tu es parti sans même me regarder une dernière fois._

 _Après, je voulais grandir plus vite pour te revoir de nouveau._

 _Et mon souhait est devenu réalité._

 _Un autre rêve lui vint ensuite à l'esprit, des réminiscences d'un adolescent de seize ans qui se remémorait d'une première fois inoubliable._

 _De ces mains larges qui parcouraient sa peau._

 _De ses doigts qui le caressaient méticuleusement._

 _Du souffle tiède contre son oreille qui le fit frissonner._

 _De ses lèvres qui le couvraient sans cesse de baisers moites._

 _De ses yeux aux reflets presque dorés qui le regardaient avec amour._

 _Et surtout... surtout..._

 _De cette présence ardente qui lui donnait la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'élu de son coeur._

 _Et de cette voix rauque qui sussurait des mots tendres._

 _... Comme je t'aime, mon Shouyou..._

 _... Moi aussi... Kei..._

Shouyou se réveilla brutalement au son de son réveil. A son grand soulagement, ses draps ne furent pas tachés mais il eut droit à la tente matinale. "Bon, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant que Natsu vienne me réveiller, maugréa-t-il en se levant tout en soulevant rageusement sa couverture.

Le roux partit donc aux toilettes afin de soulager sa frustration. Si cela n'avait été qu'un fantasme, ce moment des plus torrides s'était vraiment passé, il y a un mois de ça. Kei et lui avaient décidé de laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments mais la situation n'était maintenant devenue que plus compliquée : la vérité fut que Shouyou n'avait jamais oublié le camarade de classe de son ami Tobio et ce, malgré leur neuf ans de différence. Cet innocent amour enfantin avait évolué avec le temps, devenant alors moins chaste quand ses hormones adolescentes avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Bien entendu, Shouyou savait que continuer d'aimer Kei ne servirait à rien. Tobio lui avait constamment remonté les bretelles à ce sujet lorsqu'il était au collège en lui disant de laisser tomber et de se concentrer sur les études. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait découvert que le blond serait son professeur principal au lycée, le roux avait choisi cette occasion pour se déclarer une fois qu'ils furent seuls après les cours...

 _... "Je suis ton professeur, Hinata, avait déclaré froidement Kei pendant qu'il était assis à son bureau à regarder les absents, et j'ai neuf ans de plus que toi. Va plutôt batifoler avec les jeunes de ton âge."_

 _Shouyou avait remarqué que Kei le traitait plus durement que les autres élèves durant les cours, peut-être essayait-il de mettre davantage de distance entre eux mais il ne s'était pas laissé décourager. "On ne choisit pas qui on aime et celui pour qui j'ai des sentiments, c'est toi."_

 _Ensuite le roux s'était mis sur ses genoux et lui avait donné son second baiser d'amoureux. Un baiser auquel Kei avait répondu avec une ferveur desespérée. "Au début, tu étais comme un petit frère sur lequel j'aurais aimé veiller. Je comprenais Kageyama et je l'enviais même, avait murmuré ensuite le professeur en posant son front contre celui du plus petit, mais maintenant, je te désire à un point que c'en est effrayant et pas que pour ton corps. Je te veux entièrement._

 _\- Alors, prends-moi Kei, avait chuchoté Shouyou, je suis tout à toi."..._

"Oh non! Si je repense à ça, ça va recommencer, marmonna le roux en essuyant sa virilité à l'aide d'un bout de papier toilette, je vais réveiller Natsu."

Shouyou tira la chasse et partit se laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant de tirer sa petite soeur de son sommeil pendant qu'elle était encore assoupie. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir son frère debout avant elle. "Tu as fait un cauchemar?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- Euh non, s'empressa de répondre Shouyou en se grattant la tête, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que le petit déjeuner refroidisse, ajouta-t-il dans le but de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas quand le riz est froid, renchérit alors Natsu à son grand soulagement.

Shouyou repartit dans sa chambre pour la laisser s'habiller et enleva son pyjama pour se mettre en uniforme. Kei faisait cours de maths avec sa classe aujourd'hui et rien que ça, en plus de ses activités au club de volley, le mettait en joie pour commencer dignement la journée. Au même moment, Kei se rendit au lycée afin de boire sa coutumière tasse de café dans la salle des professeurs avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe où il devait travailler.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir enseignant de maths (au lycée, il avait hésité à devenir biologiste) mais le blond avait eu le déclic quand il avait vu le visage émerveillé de Shouyou le jour où il l'avait aidé à résoudre son problème de maths.

Ce fut aussi le jour où il avait reçu son premier baiser... Oui, de la part d'un garçon de huit ans tout innocent.

Cet enfant qui lui avait donné d'emblée envie de le protéger.

Cet enfant qui avait maintenant seize ans et dont il était devenu éperdument amoureux.

Kei ne pouvait pas critiquer l'attitude surprotectrice de Kageyama, après tout même si Shouyou avait la tête sur les épaules, il lui arrivait des fois d'être particulièrement ingénu. De même que le roux était un élève de ce lycée et lui son enseignant.

C'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé au début à le traiter sévèrement durant ses cours, Kei n'avait que trop conscience des conséquences de ce genre de relation interdite. Toutefois, Shouyou ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de davantage protester avec cet entêtement qui le caractérisait si bien et maintenant...

Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen pour nous de vivre notre relation sans que cela nous cause de tort à chacun. Et il avait l'excuse parfaite pour ça. La voix de Sugawara le tira de ses réflexions : "C'est rare de te voir sourire Tsukishima, remarqua son collègue, faire cours te motive enfin?

\- J'ai toujours été motivé, répondit Kei en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de café tout en ignorant le regard assassin de Kageyama qui venait de rentrer dans la salle des profs, il faut que j'y aille, d'ailleurs. Je dois prendre le matériel de géométrie dans la remise.

\- Bon courage pour les cours."

Kei monta ensuite à l'étage des premières afin de préparer la première leçon de la journée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata allait à l'étage des secondes en croisant Tobio près des escaliers. "Bonjour Kageyama-sensei, le salua-t-il en étant sur le point de monter les marches. Le roux avait pris l'habitude d'être formel avec son ami d'enfance lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Au moins, Tobio ne serait pas accusé de favoritisme à son égard. Quoiqu'il est aussi sévère avec moi. La question que lui posa ensuite le noiraud le fit légèrement sursauter. "Hinata, as-tu cours avec Tsukishima-sensei aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en faisant mine d'être ennuyé, et j'y vais à reculons pour tout te dire. Je n'ai pas encore envie de subir ses sermons sarcastiques." Shouyou s'était aussi mis à jouer l'élève blasé quand on parlait de Kei. Ça le culpabilisait un peu de mentir de la sorte à Tobio et ses camarades du club mais de cette manière, personne ne soupçonnerait le professeur et lui d'entretenir une liaison illicite.

\- Je vois, déclara l'enseignant d'éducation physique presqu'avec soulagement, si jamais il y a un souci, fais-en moi part."

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de monter les marches d'un air pensif. Le cacher à Tobio risquait d'être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait mais bon, il avait trouvé la parade en la personne de Bokuto-san. Il repensa à la proposition de Kei...

..." _Des cours particuliers?, s'étonna-t-il lorsque le blond le convoqua après les cours de maths._

 _\- Tu progresses trop lentement et tu passes ton temps à révasser en cours, rétorqua froidement Tsukishima-sensei, donc si tu ne veux pas redoubler, tu devras en passer par là. Comme je suis ton professeur principal, j'en referrai directement au proviseur-adjoint."_

 _\- Euh d'accord, Tsukishima-sensei, bafouilla Hinata même s'il jubilait intérieurement, je préviendrai mes parents de mon coté."_

 _Kei eut un petit sourire en regardant les autres élèves encourager Shouyou en compatissant de subir encore plus de sa part. Il connaissait le surnom que lui donnaient tous les élèves : Tsukki le sadique mais il s'en moquait. Après tout, même si la plupart se plaignait, beaucoup s'amélioraient en math grâce à ses leçons. J'ai beau être sévère, je fais dans la demi-mesure. En tous cas, le professeur avait hate d'être auprès de Shouyou en privé bien qu'il se doutait déjà que Kageyama allait jaser à ce sujet. Bah, il verrait ça si jamais le noiraud tentait de le provoquer."_

Le professeur de mathématiques rentra chez lui une fois les cours finis. Il avait gardé les fiches de ses prochains cours chez lui donc il n'avait pas besoin de passer à la salle de profs et comme il avait tout préparé pour la semaine, Kei choisit donc ce moment pour inviter Yamaguchi chez lui.

Son ami lui avait envoyé un message où il se confiait qu'il avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose d'important donc c'était le bon moment. Ils discutèrent donc de leurs boulots d'enseignant puis Tadashi décida de lui dire ce qui le minait. "Un des élèves du lycée pour garçons en face de l'école maternelle où je travaille me fait du rentre-dedans, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas qu'il me gêne mais...

\- Donc, il te plait?, s'enquit Kei en buvant une gorgée de sa canette de bière avant de répondre après que Yamaguchi eut hoché la tête, écoute, je ne peux en aucun cas te juger, poursuivit-il en soupirant, mon petit ami est un de mes élèves de secondes et je fais tout pour faire en sorte que ni lui, ni moi n'ayons le moindre problème mais après, c'est à toi de voir en pesant le pour et le contre et surtout en discutant avec l'interessé."

Shouyou et lui avaient pris la décision d'assumer mais il ignorait si Yamaguchi en serait capable. Son ami avait l'air d'être à la fois choqué et soulagé de la nouvelle concernant sa relation avec son élève mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque et ne posa aucune question déplacée non plus. Peut-être parce qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation." Je vais y réfléchir, déclara Tadashi en mangeant un onigiri, merci du conseil, Tsukki et si jamais tu as un souci, je serai là.

\- Pas de quoi, fit Kei avec désinvolture bien qu'il fut content au fond que Yamaguchi n'en fasse pas une histoire. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'avis de son ami comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance et ils avaient pu quand même gardé contact malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été dans des lycées différents.

Les cours particuliers de Kei commencèrent donc la semaine suivante. Shouyou venait chez lui les soirs où il n'avait pas entrainement et fit les exercices qu'il n'avait pas compris en écoutant les conseils du professeur. Les parents du roux avaient donné leur accord du fait que leur fils avait vraiment des difficultés avec cette matière mais aussi en anglais. "Ça y est, je pense que j'ai compris la méthode, s enthousiasma Shouyou en finissant l'équation assis devant la table basse. Kei et lui se trouvaient dans le salon du blond.

\- Voyons, fit Kei en regardant la feuille, oui, tu as tout juste. Excellent travail.

\- Hé hé, merci, déclara le roux avec un grand sourire, c'est grace à toi aussi, c'est plus simple quand tu expliques de cette façon.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le faire lorsque je suis en classe, répliqua le blond en poussant un soupir, beaucoup d'élèves comprennent la manière académique donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de leur enseigner de cette façon."

Shouyou hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Déjà qu'ils avaient une quantité astronomique de choses à apprendre avant les exams, Kei ne voulait pas leur bourrer le crane en leur donnant des méthodes en plus à assimiler. "Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Shouyou en se rapprochant de lui, au moins ces cours-là me permettent de m'améliorer.

\- Dans ce cas, tant mieux, déclara Kei en enlaçant le plus petit par la taille, d'ailleurs, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire, tu mérites une petite récompense.

\- Ah oui?"

A peine Shouyou ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quoi que le blond les fit se lever tous les deux pour se mettre sur le canapé. Le roux se retrouva alors allongé sur lui. "Fais de moi ce que tu veux, murmura alors Kei contre son oreille.

Shouyou déglutit suite à ces mots énoncés d'une voix basse et rauque qui provoquèrent en lui des petits frissons. Kei et lui n'avaient presque rien fait depuis la dernière fois, juste des petits calins et des baisers tendrement partagés après les cours particuliers. En regardant le professeur s'étirer nonchalemment afin de lui donner plus facilement accès à son corps, les prunelles mordorées l'invitant d'une manière plus que soumise, Shouyou ne put qu'accepter cette délicieuse offre en se léchant les lèvres.

Kei eut un petit sursaut à la vue du roux qui déboutonnait sa chemise avant d'en écarter les pans pour le dévorer du regard avec ses yeux de braise. Il ne niait pas que le fait d'être à sa merci l'excitait grandement. Shouyou contempla encore un moment la carnation laiteuse du torse offert avant de se baisser et goûter un téton rose entre ses lèvres tout en faisant délicatement rouler l'autre de ses doigts. "Nnnn."

Kei ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, ses mains plongeant dans les mèches rousses pour l'encourager à faire plus. Son bassin commença à bouger lentement, sa respiration devint plus haletante. Shouyou décida alors de lécher l'autre bourgeon de chair tandis qu'une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas pour caresser la virilité durcie au travers du pantalon. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du blond à cet instant. Ce que Shouyou lui faisait... Bon sang, je risque de jouir en un instant.

Kei ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le roux avait abandonné ses caresses pour se mettre entre ses jambes afin d'ouvrir sa braguette et baisser un peu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement par la même occasion. Shouyou s'émervaillait de voir Kei aussi alangui avec ses iris mordorés embrumés et ses joues rosies par la plaisir. Il est si adorable comme ça. Ça le rendait encore plus désirable mais il y avait aussi une autre chose qui attirait son attention. Miam!, pensa-t-il en admirant la virilité de Kei tout en se léchant les lèvres.

"Bon appétit!, déclara le roux en empoignant doucement son membre pour le prendre ensuite doucement dans sa bouche, mmmmmm.

\- Oh Shouyou... Vas-y... Goute-moi..."

Kei ne retint plus ses gémissements, ni ses râles quand Shouyou le dégustait, allant et venant avec sa bouche, le léchant parfois du bout de la langue. C'était chaud, moite et tellement délicieux... Le blond crut qu'il allait fondre sous cette fournais..."Anh!" Le roux était aussi en train de caresser une autre partie sensible sous sa virilité. Oh non, s'il me caresse aussi ici... Il sentit une ardente pression au creux de ses reins. "Shouyou... Arrête.., gémit-il en posant les mains sur les joues de Shouyou afin de soulever sa tête, je... vais..."

A son grand soulagement, le roux comprit le message sauf que ce fut son visage qui fut maculé ensuite. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant les traces blanches présentes sur les joues de Shouyou à l'aide de la ma'che de sa chemise, et..., il remarqua la main de Shouyou dans le même état, et je vois que de me voir dans cet état t'a bien excité aussi."

Shouyou rougit légèrement en s'essuyant la main. C'est vrai que d'entendre Kei et le voir comme ça m'a fait de l'effet. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et s'était touché par la même occasion. "Tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- C'est toi qui es le plus mignon de nous deux, bougonna Kei en le prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite les faire bousculer tous les deux sur le canapé, allez, viens par là."

Shouyou se blottit contre lui avec un petit sourire de contentement. Il avait adoré ça mais il se sentit quand même un peu frustré.

Les jours suivants, le roux les alternait entre le lycée et le volley, ce qui limitait ces moments avec Kei à sa grande tristesse. Tobio semblait d'ailleurs suspicieux. "Ça se passe bien avec Tsukishima-sensei?, lui demanda-t-il un jour durant l'entrainement du club. Shouyou se sentit coupable de lui mentir et le regard acéré de son ami d'enfance lui faisait un peu peur mais il passa outre. "Disons que je comprends mieux ses exercices maintenant, répondit-il évasivement avant de le questionner à son tour, au fait, c'est vrai que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Bokuto-san?"

Le noiraud tiqua de la langue en détournant les yeux. Il aurait du se douter que Koutarou allait le dire à ses coéquipiers. "Oui, pour l'entrainer à ses examens d'entrée." Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Il l'aidait à réviser certes mais ils faisaient aussi d'autres choses plus... intimes. Toutefois, Tobio fut soulagé que Shouyou n'insista pas à ce sujet : "C'est cool que tu l'aides, répliqua-t-il à la place en lui souriant, Bokuto-san a dit qu'il arrivait à mieux comprendre ses cours grace à toi."

Tobio le regarda ensuite rejoindre son équipe pour continuer l'entrainement. Apparemment, Tsukishima n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait du mal à Shouyou mais il restait quand même méfiant. Oui mais si je continue à harceler Shouyou avec ça, Tsukishima va se douter de quelque chose et il risque de le traiter plus sévèrement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était d'observer. J'agirai si je remarque quelque chose de louche.

Le lendemain après-midi, Kei était en train de finir d'empiler ses cours quand Shouyou se mit sur ses genoux sans crier gare. Tout le monde était parti sauf eux mais ça pouvait encore leur causer des ennuis. "Shouyou, lève-toi. On risque de nous découvrir si on..." Il s'arrêta en croisant des iris ambrés qui le regardaient avec fièvre. Ceci dit, le blond avait bien vu son élève mettre discrètement son stylo entre ses lèvres de manière on ne peut plus suggestive. "Le faire dans la salle de classe t'excite?, chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille du roux avant de la mordiller légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas... ça, haleta Shouyou en posant son front contre le sien, c'est juste que c'est le lieu où nous avons eu notre première fois et...

-... Je comprends, murmura Kei en le prenant par la taille pour le mettre debout, pour moi aussi, c'est un endroit mémorable mais allons dans un coin plus discret comme la dernière fois." Il se leva à son tour en prenant la main du roux et l'amena au fond de la salle où il s'assit et mit le plus petit à califourchon sur lui. "Comme ça, personne nous verra, chuchota le professeur. De toute manière, mis à part le concierge, personne ne passait ici. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Azumane puisse nous repérer. Le coucher de soleil illuminait toute la pièce de ses lueurs orangées tout en assombrissant les recoins.

Kei et Shouyou cédèrent à leurs émotions, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné, le roux immisçant la langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Kei poussa un léger soupir en malaxant légèrement les fesses du plus petit. Celui-ci se frotta lascivement contre lui. Ça ne me suffit pas. "Kei..., murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser, j'en veux plus."

Le roux sortit alors un petit tube et un préservatif de sa poche sous l'oeil un peu surpris de son professeur : "Tu as tout prévu?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Hé, hé, oui, répondit Shouyou en rigolant, au fait, je sais que c'est aussi la dernière fois qu'on le fera dans cette salle de classe donc je compte en profiter un maximum.

\- Mmmm, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, sussura le blond en ouvrant la braguette du pantalon du roux avant que celui-ci ne le retira complètement avec son sous-vêtement, je vais te préparer."

Shouyou s'accrocha à lui une fois que ses doigts furent enduits de lubrifiant. Kei remarqua que le premier doigt entra plutôt facilement. "Dis-moi Shouyou, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en sentant le roux se contracter lorsqu'il commença à bouger doucement, aurais-tu joué avec tes doigts hier, par hasard?

\- Tu me... manquais trop, chuchota le roux en haletant avant de se mordre les lèvres quand un seconde rejoignit le premier.

Kei posa un petit baiser sur la joue. Même en confessant ce qu'il avait fait, même avec cette attitude entreprenante, Shouyou restait adorable à ses yeux avec un petit coté passionné qui lui plut encore plus. Et puis... Lui aussi ne se cachait pas qu'il avait fantasmé maintes fois sur le roux en se soulageant de ses frustrations. Shouyou semblait le fuir du regard par peur de sa réaction mais il le rassura : "Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, Shouyou et je suis content de découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi."

Shouyou lui répondit alors par un sourire rayonnant : "Moi aussi, je t'aime Kei, répliqua-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui du plus grand, et je t'ador...Mmm." Le blond venait d'effleurer son point sensible. "C'est...C'est bon." Kei hocha la tête en prenant le préservatif qui se trouvait à terre. Il l'extirpa de l'aluminium avant de faire reculer un peu le roux pour l'enfiler sur sa virilité. "Voilà, tu peux y aller." Shouyou se positionna ensuite au-dessus de son membre avant de se laisser lentement pénétrer. C'était moins douloureux et les mains de Kei sur ses hanches l'aidèrent à l'accueilir davantage.

Le roux reprit son souffle une fois le blond entièrement en lui et le calina tendrement en attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. "Ça va?, lui demanda Kei en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Moui, répondit joyeusement Shouyou, ça fait encore un peu mal mais ça va. Ça passera vite." Il planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres du professeur. "Je suis super content de te ressentir comme ça. C'est tout chaud, il bougea légèrement du bassin, c'est Kei, on peut continuer, je n'ai plus mal."

Kei le prit alors par les hanches et se commença à se mouvoir avec lenteur pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Leur étreinte ne fut rythmée que par le claquement de leurs hanches et le son de leurs baisers moites où moururent leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs enfiévrés.

Shouyou se sentit s'étrécir encore plus quand Kei en profita pour le caresser en même temps quand les mouvements se firent plus erratiques, plus désordonnés. Ils se retinrent qvec grand peine de crier ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, cet amour interdit entre un professeur et son élève mais pour eux, ce n'était malgré tout qu'un simple détail. Les yeux ambrés de l'un se noyèrent dans le mordoré des iris de l'autre quand ils cédèrent à la jouissance.

Shouyou se retira ensuite pour serrer Kei contre lui, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. Ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, il le chérirait par-dessus tout. Kei pensa la même chose au fond de lui, toutefois... :"J'ai quand même hate que notre partie de cache-cache se termine. Histoire que je puisse t'aimer sans ces contraintes.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Shouyou en posant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du blo'd.

Un bisou d'amoureux qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui seul.

 **Voili voilou pour cet OS, désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le faire, j'ai des crises de fatigue, ces temps-ci donc voilà. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie, ainsi que pour la requête multipairing. Le prochain OS de Please hold me sensei sera l'avant-dernier de la série et se nommera Dans la loge du concierge et sera axé relation entre employés. A bientôt. :)**


	6. Dans la loge du concierge

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour une petite pause avec cetts fois-ci l'avant dernier OS de la série Please hold me sensei. Bon comme je l'ai mentionné avant, les deux derniers OS sont centrés sur la relation entre employés. Les OS risquent certainement d'être plus courts par contre. Merci NanouLuce pour ta review sur la requête OiNoya. Bonne lecture. :)**

Dans la loge du concierge - AsaSuga :

 _Leur rencontre remontait à l'époque du lycée. A la base, il était parti sur le toit pour simplement s'aérer la tête quand il l'avait vu se faire prendre à part par des élèves sur le point de le malmener. N'ayant cure si ceux-ci étaient des voyous ou non, il s'était approché d'eux pour leur dire d'arrêter. Une bonne chose que son apparence le rendit plus vieux, il avait pu alors effrayé les opportuns qui s'étaient carapatés à sa vue._

 _Quand il aidait le jeune homme à se lever, une chose le marqua profondément : celui-ci avait certes une constitution un peu frêle mais sa beauté fragile l'avait frappé en plein coeur à ce moment-là et pourtant..._

 _Même si cette rencontre avait donné naissance à une grande amitié, elle avait aussi provoqué un amour qu'il réfrénait._

Asahi ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit son réveil sonner. Et revoilà qu'il replongeait dans une nostalgie qu'il trouvait un peu trop déplacée. Ce n'était pas comme si Suga et lui ne se revoyaient plus, il le croisait même à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le coulour où se trouvait la salle des professeurs dans le lycée où tous deux travaillaient. Bon, le brun tentait de ne pas regarder ces yeux aguicheurs et encore moins ce sourire en coin que ce dernier lui faisait en le admirant son corps à l'air de dire "Je te mangerais bien pour mon quatre heures."

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas être avec Suga, c'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Asahi n'avait aucune confiance en lui et puis... _Suga et moi travaillons au même endroit même si lui est un enseignant et moi le concierge, ça ne se fait pas._

Ceci dit, son métier lui avait fait découvrir des secrets dont il se serait bien passé : ainsi Asahi savait que son patron avait des relations avec des lycéennes de terminale, que son ami Daichi sortait avec un des élèves et pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait découvert Tsukishima-sensei en train d'embrasser un élève de seconde au moment même où il fut sur le point de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Rien que de savoir ce genre de choses lui mettait énormément de pression et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que Suga eut des problèmes à cause de lui si jamais ils... Quoique Oikawa-san n'interdisait pas les relations entre employés... _Non, je ne dois pas mêler mon travail avec ma vie privée,_ se borna-t-il à penser en se levant pour aller s'habiller et prendre ensuite son petit déjeûner.

Au moins, son travail lui donnait l'avantage d'être près de son domicile. Ainsi, il respectait la ponctualité et ne faisait pas de vagues non plus.

Tout allait bien.

Toutefois dès qu'il eut fini de prendre son café matinal pour ensuite mettre ses chaussures et quitter sa petite maison située à coté du lycée. C'était calme en début de matinée donc Asahi se détendit lorsqu'il alla dans sa loge faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée.

En temps normal, il faisait le nettoyage des classes le soir avant de rentrer chez lui et s'occupait de la salle des professeurs et des bureaux du proviseur et du proviseur-adjoint tôt le matin avant qu'ils n'arrivent. "Et c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara-t-il en se munissant de son balais-serpillère et du seau essoreur très utile pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Asahi quitta alors sa loge qu'il ferma à clef puis se rendit d'abord au dernier étage pour s'occuper des salles de ses supérieurs.

Au même moment, Koushi avait pris le volent pour se rendre au lycée. Son métier de professeur d'histoire mondiale lui plaisait bien mais il frémissait surtout d'impatience de revoir Asahi qui devait certainement s'occuper du nettoyage des salles. Son sauveur du temps où il était au lycée le fuyait comme la peste, ces derniers jours et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse en sorte de le prendre à part.

Il fallait dire que Koushi s'était inquiété au sujet de ses collègues, de même qu'il avait du jouer les médiateurs entre le proviseur Oikawa et le père d'une de ses élèves. Il s'en était fallut de peu avant que celui-ci ne porte plainte et Sugawara se demandait quand son patron allait se décider enfin à arrêter ce genre de comportement répréhensible. De toute façon, le fait que le proviseur-adjoint avait décidé de prendre en charge son cas sérieusement le rassura quand même.

Akaashi était loin d'être du genre à plaisanter, après tout.

Koushi se gara au parking situé non loin de la station de métro puis il verrouilla le véhicule une fois sorti avant de se rendre au lycée à pied vu que ce n'était pas loin. Une fois arrivé dans l'établissement, le professeur chercha Asahi du regard er le découvrit en train de sortir de la salle des professeurs. "Bonjour Asahi, salua-t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, ça va?

\- Bonjour Suga, salua le brun en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir sous ces yeux noisettes enjoleurs, euh... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. La salle des profs est nettoyée, s'empressa-t-il de dire en fuyant son regard, donc tu peux y all...

-... On a un peu de temps devant nous, non?, s'enquit Koushi en faisant une petite moue déçue, on ne croirait pas que nous sommes d'anciens camarades de lycée tellement tu es distant."

Asahi s'en voulait de traiter Suga ainsi mais c'était mieux pour eux qu'il mette de la distance. "Je dois prévenir Akaashi-san que le ménage a été fait dans son bureau, prétexta le brun en voyant le proviseur-adjoint arriver, bon courage pour le travail."

Koushi émît un soupir exaspéré en regardant Asahi partir à la rencontre d'Akaashi. Il fallait toujours que ce gros bébé complique les choses. Déjà au lycée, il avait toujours mis de la distance entre eux alors qu'il se montrait très prévenant à son égard.

Son physique un peu frêle à l'époque lui avait vallu beaucoup de moqueries et lorsqu'Asahi était venu malgré lui à la rescousse alors que des voyous l'avaient acculé sur le toit, Koushi avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme rustre d'apparence mais ô combien doux en réalité.

Il va falloir que je sorte les grands moyens, pensa-t-il avec détermination, et ça tombe bien, je n'ai que très peu d'heures aujourd'hui. Le professeur connaissait l'emploi du temps du concierge et il lui suffisait simplement de se rendre à sa loge au bon moment. Reste à chercher le nécessaire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, peu avant la pause repas, Yaku reçut la visite de Suga-kun à l'infirmerie. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise et fut intérieurement soulagé que Kenma n'était pas là en ce moment.

Il fallait dire que les examens approchaient bientôt et que les élèves avaient tendance à déserter l'infirmerie, ce qui était une bonne chose même s'il ne se cachait pas que Kenma lui manquait. "Salut Suga-kun, il y a un problème?, demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.

\- J'aimerai passer au stade suivant avec Asahi, répondit Sugawara avec un petit sourire, donc j'aurais besoin du nécessaire."

Morisuke secoua la tête avec un petit rire. Quand Suga-kun voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Un vrai contraste avec son tempérament bienveillant. "Tiens, fit-il en sortant des préservatifs dans le tiroir avec en plus une bouteille de lubrifiant, et prends aussi du lubrifiant. Ne me pose pas de questions, ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur qu'il reçut.

\- Je ne te demanderai rien alors, dit Koushi d'un ton taquin, même si mon petit doigt me dit qu'Oikawa n'a rien à voir là-dedans, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, bon, je te laisse.

\- Bon courage, fit Morisuke en fermant le tiroir de son bureau quand Kenma entra dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte une fois Suga-kun parti, tu veux te reposer un peu, Kenma?, questionna-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Kenma hocha la tête sans mot dire et se réfugia sur un des lits en tirant le rideau. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui entre les exams et le club, pensa Morisuke en se levant de son bureau pour le rejoindre. Il s'allongea ensuite à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le temps qu'il s'assoupisse.

Suga-kun avait tort sur une chose. S'il était vrai qu'il utilisait du lubrifiant pour ses moments intimes avec Kenma, Oikawa lui en demandait aussi, ces derniers temps. Avait-il décidé de collectionner aussi des lycéens maintenant. _Je ne l'espère pas_ , pensa-t-il en contemplant le visage endormi de Kenma, _sinon, je crains le pire._

En début d'après-midi, Asahi se posa dans sa loge après avoir fini de nettoyer la cafétaria. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours pour faire le reste donc le brun en profita pour lire un roman qu'il avait acheté. Le concierge fut d'ailleurs tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la loge en bloquant discrètement la porte à l'aide d'une chaise.

Asahi sursauta quand deux mains se mirent à glisser le long de son torse pour mieux empoigner ses pectoraux tandis qu'une voix délicieusement rauque sussura à son oreille :"Eh bien, tu en as pris du muscle pendant toutes ces années, Asahi."

Le brun frissonna en sentant Suga lui mordiller l'oreille tout en continuant ses caresses. "Suga..., commença-t-il en haletant face à cette fièvre qui montait en lui sous ces mains taquines, on ne devrait pas...

\- Chuuuut!, fit Koushi en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, nous sommes tous les deux de grandes personnes donc je ne vois pas le problème. Je t'aime depuis l'époque du lycée et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, poursuivit-il en léchant délicatement le lobe, alors laisse-toi aller pour une fois.

\- Mais..."

Koushi se redressa et fit tourner la chaise où était assis le concierge pour lui faire face. "Pas de mais, Asahi. Et puis, tu m'aimes aussi, non?"

\- Oui mais..."

Koushi le fit taire d'un baiser qui le surprit davantage. Suga était toujours d'une nature réservée d'habitude à part lors de ses tentatives de flirt à son égard. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une telle initiative... à laquelle il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Le professeur sourit en sentant Asahi répondre à son baiser d'une façon plus douce et plus tendre. "La prochaine fois que tu dis "mais", murmura-t-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tu auras droit à de nouveaux baisers, ses prunelles noisettes se firent plus décidées, alors Asahi, tu le veux ou non?"

Asahi eut un moment d'hésitation puis hocha la tête avec résignation face à l'insistance de Suga. Ça ne servait à rien de combattre contre ses propres sentiments. "J'ai juste peur des conséquences, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un élève de cet établissement, répliqua Koushi en s'agenouillant devant lui, et je vois aussi que tu es très tendu, sussura-t-il en se mettant à caresser la bosse présente dans le jean du brun, je vais remédier à ça mais avant..."

Asahi se mordit les lèvres lorsque la main de Suga se mit à caresser sa virilité après un court moment où il avait entendu des vêtements tomber à terre. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux tant cette situation le gênait malgré que cela fut pour lui très agréable. Toutefois, le brun eut un moment de doute :"At...Attends, bafouilla-t-il en ouvrant subitement les yeux, la... La porte.

\- Je l'ai bloquée, le rassura Suga avec un petit sourire mutin pendant qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la braguette de son jean d'une main.

Asahi mit un instant avant de comprendre ce que Koushi était en train de faire, ses joues ayant un peu rosies entre temps. Le brun préféra cependant de ne pas passer son temps à l'admirer, ce qu'était en train de faire Koushi l'intriguait. S'il y avait une main sur son entrejambe, l'autre était en train de... "Koushi, tu risques d'avoir mal si tu continues, s'exclama-t-il en voyant ce dernier se préparer avec un doigt en lui.

\- Parle-moi fort si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, lui intima gentiment Suga, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis du lubrifiant."

Asahi eut un petit soupir en l'aidant à ouvrir la braguette de son jean pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur qui se mit à caresser son membre en glissant sa main sous son caleçon. "Nnnn." La sensation de la paume qui se frottait de haut en bas lui était très agréable. Koushi en profita pour faire entrer un deuxième doigt en lui tout en contemplant amoureusement Asahi qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Il fut heureux de le voir prendre du plaisir tandis que le sien grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses doigts allaient et venaient jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une décharge de plaisir qui le fit tressallir. Passons aux choses sérieuses, pensa-t-il en retirant lentement ses doigts avec un sourire carnassier.

Asahi ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main de Suga se retira. Il se demandait ce qu'avait celui-ci en tête quand soudain son pantalon et son caleçon furent rapidement retirés. "Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, Asahi, chuchota-t-il en enfilant cette fois-ci le préservatif sur la virilité durcie du brun, je ne peux plus attendre un instant de plus."

Le plus grand ne put ajouter un mot de plus que Koushi se mit à califourchon sur lui pour mieux s'empaler sur son membre. La friction le fit mordre de nouveau ses lèvres. Koushi était si chaud et bien étroit, il se retint avec grand peine de bouger quand il fut entièrement en lui. "Ça va?, demanda-t-il avec inquiètude en passant la main dans les mèches grises rendues humides par la sueur. Koushi le serra contre lui en respirant plus profondément.

Asahi était assez imposant et cela lui faisait encore un peu mal mais la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui le comblait de joie. "Oui, Asahi, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front, mais attendons un peu, d'accord?"

Le brun hocha la tête en lui caressant la joue. Il avait toujours trouvé Koushi très beau mais à cet instant, quand ses iris noisettes le couvaient de ce regard à la fois tendre et mutin, Asahi ne put qu'abdiquer définitivement. Cet amour, ils le partageraient. La voix du professeur le fit légèrement sursauter. "On peut y aller maintenant."

Le brun le prit alors par les hanches et le guida doucement afin qu'il ne souffre pas davantage. Koushi commença à osciller son bassin de sorte à s'accorder à son rythme, doux, sans empressement et seulement ponctué par le son de leurs soupirs qui se noyèrent dans leurs baisers. Ils firent ainsi l'amour avec lenteur, se laissant porter par leurs émotions tout aussi suaves. Tous deux se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre, l'un dans un ocre chaud et affectueux, l'autre dans une nuance noisette tendre et espiègle.

Puis Asahi se mit à caresser le membre de Koushi au moment où il fut sur le point de céder à la jouissance, le professeur venant quelques instants après en coupant son cri éraillé dans un baiser passionné. Ils le rompirent à bout de souffle puis Koushi se retira en enlevant le préservatif qu'il mit à la piubelle et revint pour mieux se réfugier, assis de nouveau sur les genoux d'Asahi, blotti au creux de ses bras puissants, la tête posée sur le torse massif et bercé par les battements de coeur qu'il se mit à écouter. "Ne me fuis plus jamais, Asahi, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Asahi en posant un doux baiser sur sa tempe, je serai trop occupé à rattraper tout ce temps perdu à t'échapper pour y penser une seule seconde. Je t'aime, Koushi."

Koushi lui répondit par un tendre sourire avant de s'endormir, rassuré par ce que venait de dire son petit ami et heureux que ses sentiments eurent atteint son coeur.

 **Voili voilou pour cet OS. Désolée de l'avoir fait avant de terminer la requête mais il trainait un peu trop à mon goût donc on se revoit pour la suite de la requête OiNoya and co, promis. Ensuite ce sera au tour des suites de mes fics Omegaverse Alter(s) Ego et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Le prochain OS de Please hold me sensei serq le dernier et se nommera Dans la salle du proviseur et la prochaine série d'OS sera axée sur l'UA de la série de requêtes nommée Petites vignettes. A bientôt. :)**


	7. Dans le bureau du proviseur

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici le dernier OS de la série Please, hold me sensei. Merci sandou01 pour tes reviews et concernant le couple, tu as vu juste. Je sais que je retarde un peu la suite de Cutie Pie mais je compte clore la série avant de poursuivre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Dans le bureau du proviseur - AkaOi :

"M-merci pour cette entrevue, monsieur le proviseur, remercia une jeune fille un peu défraichie en train de remettre son uniforme, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

\- De rien, fit ce dernier en retirant le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle, ravi que tu aies apprécié. Cependant, n'oublie pas de réviser tes cours, les examens sont pour bientôt."

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire comblé avant de quitter son bureau en fermant doucement la porte.

Tooru Oikawa aimait bien son travail, encore plus s'il pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Hédoniste de nature, le proviseur profitait pleinement de son statut pour entamer des petites liaisons éphémères avec des jeunes filles toutes pures et innocentes. Après tout, elles étaient consentantes et Tooru leur enseignait de cette manière les arts du plaisir de la chair. Toutefois, il avait pour mot d'ordre de ne séduire que des élèves de première et de terminale, celles de -seconde venaient tout juste de sortir du collège donc il les trouvait encore trop jeunes.

En tous cas, le brun appréciait son train de vie : il dirigeait son établissement d'une main de maitre au point que celui-ci fut bien coté, le corps enseignant était exemplaire (bien qu'il eut été à deux doigts de virer Tobio-chan suite aux plaintes), et même s'il avait eu des soucis au sujet de ses "petites entrevues", Tooru avait réussi à mettre la présidente de l'association des élèves dans sa poche et en partie grace à Suga-chan, le plus récalcitrant des parents le laissait tranquille pour l'instant.

Il faut dire qu'avec sa beauté et son charisme, Tooru arrivait à faire plier n'importe qui avec aisance... A quelques exceptions près : les professeurs n'admettaient pas son comportement envers les lycéennes bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas et il eut de la chance que son meilleur ami Iwa-chan fut parti pour un voyage d'affaires à l'étranger et qu'il fut donc trop occupé pour le cribler de reproches et autres insultes de son crû.

Eh oui, c'était bien connu, quand le chat n'était pas là, les souris dansaient.

Et Tooru entamait plus de tango qu'il ne le fallait.

Cependant, il remarqua une chose ces derniers jours.

D'habitude, quand il avait fini une "entrevue" avec une élève, son ennuyeux collègue venait dans son bureau poser des dossiers tout en lui lançant une remarque assassine mais là, Aka-chan ne venait pas. "C'est bizarre venant de lui, se dit Tooru en s'étirant avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise de bureau. "Bon, je n'ai rien à faire maintenant, remarqua-t-il en sentant de nouveau le désir monter en lui, mince, j'en ai encore envie, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette, bon, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure, poursuivit-il en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu, autant que je me soulage d'une autre manière."

Tooru retira son pantalon et baissa son caleçon une fois de nouveau assis. Il sortit ensuite une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir et s'en mit sur deux de ses doigts : "C'est parti, haleta-t-il en surélevant un peu ses jambes pour atteindre son intimité...

... Au même moment, dans le bureau voisin, Keiji Akaashi venait de terminer de ranger les dossiers dans l'armoire servant d'archives. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient depuis le couloir, signe qu'Oikawa-san avait fini son "entrevue" avec une des élèves, ce qui le frustra un peu.

Le noiraud se mit à son bureau pour allumer l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Le proviseur-adjoint avait réussi à convaincre le corps enseignant qu'il allait s'occuper du cas du proviseur néanmoins, ils ignoraient tous qu'il le surveillait déjà et ce sans qu'Oikawa-san ne le sache. Toutefois, si le brun se faisait traiter de pervers, lui n'était pas si différent de lui au fond.

En effet, Keiji avait un vice caché, une petite manie qu'il avait établi en faisant installer discrètement une petite caméra dans le bureau du proviseur au moment où le festival culturel avait eu lieu, seul jour où Oikawa-san avait été obligé de déserter la pièce. Depuis, le noiraud espionnait ses ébats avec les lycéennes en se donnant du plaisir... Tout en s'imaginant à la place de ces dernières.

Oikawa-san avait toujours été clair là-dessus: il appréciait grandement la gent féminine donc Keiji s'était avoué vaincu. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il cliqua sur la fenêtre présente sur son écran et montrant la vidéo de la caméra en marche dans le bureau d'Oikawa-san. _Voilà qui est très interessant_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru ferma les yeux s'adonna à ses plaisirs solitaires, faisant aller et venir deux doigts lubrifiés en lui tout en se caressant. Il en émit des petits soupirs de bien-être. Certes, le brun aimait bien couché avec ces jeunettes mais il avait toujours une cruelle sensation de manque après. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas _. C'en est... frustrant,_ se dit-il en se mordant les lèvres dès qu'il atteignit son point sensible, mmmm, ça y est, je vais joui..." Je vois que vous êtes très frustré, Oikawa-san."

Tooru ouvrit rapidement les yeux en découvrant Aka-chan au-dessus de lui, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Ce sourire... à mi-chemin entre un rictus amusé et un autre, beaucoup plus carnassier... Et beaucoup plus sensuel. Et que dire de ses yeux noirs qui le caressaient autant qu'ils le dévoraient sans commune mesure? _Ouah, je ne le savais pas aussi sexy_ , se surprit-il à penser en déglutissant légèrement, non, il faut que je me reprenne.

Toutefois, Aka-chan ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Vous pouvez continuer, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai verrouillé la porte." Tooru mourut d'envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs mais le fait qu'Aka-chan pose ses yeux sur lui durant un moment aussi intime l'excitait. Alors il continua à se toucher sous ce regard scrutateur qui l'encourageait silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus en maculant sa main. _Bon sang, c'est la première fois que j'ai un orgasme aussi fort,_ s'étonna-t-il en haletant, _est-ce la présence d'Aka-chan qui m'excite à ce point?_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tooru se sentait étrangement... rassasié. Même les "entrevues" avec les élèves ne l'avaient pas autant comblé et pourtant Aka-chan n'avait rien fait à part juste le regarder. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui tendit un mouchoir en arborant un sourire satisfait. "Je pense que vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour soulager vos frustrations maintenant. C'est pourquoi je vous propose un petit marché.

\- Désolé, Aka-chan mais c'est non, refusa Tooru en s'essuyant la main, tu as eu droit à un petit spectacle de la part d'Oikawa-san, c'est vrai mais ce sera le dern...

-... Je crains que vous n'ayez pas compris, insista Keiji d'un ton plus tranchant, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de refuser, continua-t-il en montrant du doigt le coin du plafond situé près de l'entrée.

Tooru s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'une petite caméra y était accrochée... Et que celle-ci était en marche en ce moment même. "Ne me dis pas que tu...

-... Je m'occuperai de vous à partir de maintenant, fit le proviseur-adjoint d'un ton sans appel, à moins que vous ne vouliez que vos idylles illicites se révèlent aux yeux de tous, Keiji partit en direction de l'entrée, j'ai hâte de revoir de nouveau vos expressions sous l'effet du plaisir. Je les trouve grisantes à souhait, avoua-t-il en ouvrant de nouveau la porte, si vous avez besoin de moi, venez me voir à mon bureau."

Tooru fulmina une fois la porte fermée. Aka-chan l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Et je parie qu'il en a profité pour me mater... Mince, voilà que ça m'excite rien que d'y penser... Je suis un cas désespéré. Toutefois, il voyait son collègue sous une nouvelle lumière.

Le brun avait toujours considéré Aka-chan comme quelqu'un d'efficace mais aussi de très passif. "Il cache bien son jeu, déclara-t-il en remettant son pantalon. Pourtant, au lieu de se lamenter de ce coup du sort, le proviseur frémissait d'impatience quant à ce que son collègue lui réservait.

Le jour suivant, Sugawara remarqua que les élèves de sa classe semblaient préoccupées durant le cours d'histoire. Ainsi demanda-t-il ce qu'il se passait à l'une des lycéennes de la classe de terminale dont il avait la charge afin de savoir pourquoi elles étaient aussi désoeuvrées. "Euh, le proviseur ne nous convoque plus pour des entrevues, répondit la jeune fille avec gêne.

\- C'est une bonne chose, la rassura Koushi avec un sourire de façade, ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas d'ennuis et que votre dossier n'en patira pas. C'est important pour votre avenir."

La jeune fille ne dit mot et retourna à sa place avec une mine déconfite. Koushi n'aimait pas trop être sévère mais il le fallait bien pour que ces jeunes filles remettent les pieds sur Terre. Il décida de faire un tour au bureau d'Oikawa-san pour savoir de quoi il en retournait quand même. Le professeur d'histoire le trouva en train d'éplucher les dossiers sur son bureau, l'air plus studieux qu'à l'accoutumée... Plus absent aussi. " Euh... Oikawa-san?"

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à son appel. "Oui, Suga-chan?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire un peu crispé, il y a un problème?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si vous arrêtez les entrevues avec vos élèves, répondit franchement Koushi en voyant le proviseur se raidir légèrement, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, Suga-chan, déclara Tooru presque entre ses dents, et pour les entrevues, il n'y a plus besoin de les faire, il eut un léger hoquet, je dois m'occuper de la gestion des dossiers avec Aka-chan. Il faut dire que je l'ai beaucoup délaissé le pauvre, termina-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bien alors je vais l'annoncer aux collègues, fit Sugawara non sans arquer un sourcil, si jamais vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à voir Yaku-san. Vous êtes un peu rouge.

\- N-Euh... Ce... Je dois être surmené, c'est tout, se dépêcha de dire Tooru en haletant légèrement, j'irai le voir si je commence à avoir trop chaud.

\- D'accord, dit Koushi en se dirigeant vers la porte en ajoutant à voix basse, c'est une bonne chose que vous stoppiez ces entrevues. L'établissement ne s'en portera que mieux."

Tooru émit un soupir de soulagement une fois la porte fermée. Il avait failli gémir à voix haute avec ces douces vibrations qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Aka-chan avait fait exprès d'augmenter la vitesse à l'arrivée de Suga-chan et tenir devant l'enseignant avait été particulièrement difficile. Le proviseur ondula des hanches pour mieux éprouver le contact du jouet niché à l'intérieur de lui, se frottant la main contre son entrejambe durcie en même temps. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

Il gémit lorsque les vibrations se firent plus fortes en même temps qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. "Je vois que le jouet que je vous ai procuré vous apporte une entière satisfaction, constata Keiji en verrouillant la porte derrière lui, voulez-vous que je le retire ou bien souhaitez-vous l'avoir encore au fond de vous?, demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la petitz molette pour augmenter encore plus la vitesse.

Tooru se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier avant de reprendre son souffle, un léger filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres. "Le plaisir vous a réduit au silence, on dirait, répliqua le noiraud avec un sourire un peu sadique, je souhaiterai que vous vous occupez du mien aussi, poursuivit-il en se mettant devant lui.

Le brun le regarda ouvrir sa braguette pour en faire sortir sa virilité puis il toucha le membre de ses mains, le caressant doucement avant de se mettre à le flatter de sa langue, encouragé par les mains d'Aka-chan qui plongèrent avec tendresse dans ses mèches chocolats. "Oh... Tooru..., gémit le noiraud en fermant les yeux sous cette plaisante tiédeur humide, depuis le moment que j'attends ça..." -

Tooru se contrefichait d'être aussi soumis à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de procurer à Keiji le même plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Cependant, le goûter ne fut pas assez pour lui, il voulait plus. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux lorsque le proviseur cessa ses caresses buccales afin d'enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. "Je te veux en moi, Keiji, fit-il en surélevant ses jambes tout en les écartant, mais d'abord, il faut...

-... Je vais te le retirer, répliqua le noiraud en s'agenouillant devant lui, je vais y aller doucement."

Tooru se laissa alors faire en fermant les yeux sur ce moment un peu gênant. Il ressentit ensuite une sensation de vide qui fut vite remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un vibromasseur. Keiji en avait profité pour enfiler un préservatif peu après avoir enlevé le jouet. Voir Tooru dans un tel état d'abandon lui fit fondre le coeur malgré lui. "J'y vais, déclara-t-il en pressant le gland contre l'intimité du brun tout en lui caressant la joue.

Le proviseur hocha la tête et se laissa pénétrer sans trop sentir de douleur vu que le jouet de tout à l'heure avait fait guise de préparation. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas crier quand Keiji se mit à bouger en donnant des coups de rein puissants qui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Tooru se noya même dans la lueur à la fois tendre et sauvage qu'il lisait dans les prunelles sombres de Keiji. "C'est... tellement bon..., murmura-t-il en mettant ses jambes autour des hanches du noiraud.

\- Alors, j'en suis ravi, chuchota le proviseur-adjoint en le prenant par les hanches pour atteindre un angle plus profond. La bouche de Tooru s'ouvrit en un hurlement silencieux en même temps qu'il vint, totalement submergé par cette extase inouîe tandis que Keiji succomba à cette étroitesse qui le pressa encore plus, l'enflammant complètement.

Le noiraud se retira alors lentement puis donna au brun un petit baiser avant de se débarasser du préservatif qu'il mit à la poubelle et de remettre ses vêtements en ordre. Le pauvre Tooru fut totalement lessivé mais en voyant son sourire béat, Keiji fut satisfait de l'avoir comblé. "Reste... ici...", haleta ensuite Tooru lorsqu'il fut sur le point de partir.

\- Si tel est ton désir, je ne peux le refuser, fit Keiji en revenant vers lui.

Ils se mirent dans une position plus confortable, Tooru s'étant assis sur les genoux du noiraud avant de poser doucement la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui lui caressa distraitement les cheveux. " Notre marché tient toujours?, s'enquit le proviseur d'une petite voix. Keiji eut un sourire en pensant combien il le trouvait adorable en ce moment. "Oui mais j'aimerai que cela inclut aussi l'aspect relationnel.

\- Marché conclu, fit Tooru en souriant pendant que Keiji lui embrassa tendrement le front.

 **Voili voilou pour le dernier OS. Merci d'avoir suivi la série jusqu'au bout et là je vais écrire la suite de Cutie Pie. J'ai aussi un OS HinaKage en cours de préparation. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
